A man and the Restricted Monsters
by telosgod
Summary: I took a look at the Monster Girl Encyclopedia so be aware of what is in the work might not be appropriate. Filed under A daily life with monster girls for the exchange program idea. This is also just something I thought of doing so do please critize the work but not me, my morals, etc. Please. Be nice and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N––First fanfic of this type and that genuinely deserves that mature rating. Hope you all enjoy, oh and disclaimer I do not own anything in regards to A Daily Life with Monster Girls, which gave me the idea for the story of this fanfic, nor do I own anything in regards to the Monster Girl Encyclopedia by Kenkou Cross, which gave me a lot of material to work with in regards to monster girls. This is done purely for entertainment. And for those of you who don't know, lemons. I believe I have a few in this chapter as well. Not mature enough or eighteen, don't read. Don't like to read about the birds and the bees then don't look. Enjoy a fanfic about my favorite mamono, Hellhound-san and a few others.**

Ch. 1 The Caretaker

I dislike my new assignment. Its been about nine months since me and my twin brother had to go to different branches of the Extraspecies Diplomacy Department.

"Tell me again why I have to have babysitting duty?" I ask my boss, Melanie Hatcher.

"That's simple, we've seen brilliant results from your brother in handling extraspecies, we expect the same from you. And your temperament and disposition would be ideal for a few pending candidates." I sigh a bit.

"You know, I don't consider him marrying five or six extraspecies girls as brilliant results. I consider it as you throwing him to the wolves." Melanie hands me a photo. "He asked his supervisor to send this over. He's still considering it for another week."

I look down at the picture. Sven certainly looked content. He sat in a chair in a tuxedo surrounded by what appear to a valkyrie, a slime, an elfish woman, a plant woman, and two normal looking women who I thought were human at first glance. "They were having a type of dry run, right? Warming him up to the idea of marrying them."

"The higher-ups certainly didn't see any harm in it. He actually seemed to enjoy it." I give another sigh.

"Look, despite what you think I'm not going to talk him out of this, its all his choice. Now the ones I do have a beef with are the higher ups for basically gifting him away as a husband." I look at Melanie for a moment.

"Don't glare at me, I'm just a yes man just like you. Besides he decided to continue with it. He already has a flourishing relationship with the first few girls who joined him. The remainder don't seem to be against the idea of being married to him either." I look at the photo and tuck it away in my suit pocket.

"I'm not my brother. Where he can forgive and forget, I can't. He may be justice and mercy but I'm retribution. We're similar but very much different." I feel a slight tingle at the scars where my limbs were reattached.

"We know your feelings towards extraspecies but we want to see if you can handle these few. If the interactions seem acceptable then we would be opening the door further for extraspecies-human coexistence." I frown a bit but shrug.

"I doubt you know my sentiments. I learned to accept the extraspecies, I also learned how to let go of my hatred." I almost chuckle. "I'd actually be more likely to hit it off with an extraspecies than I would a regular human."

I tap over the part of the suit that has the photo. "I'm just saying I don't like it. But I can take a page from Sven's book as well and adapt. I'll take on this little challenge and we'll see about changing that bill." My brother seemed to support their endeavor and I support him, the least I could do was match him in contributing the this cause.

"Whew, you saved me a lot of paperwork." Melanie hands me a contract of sorts. I sign it immediately and hand it back, sort of.

"Now that I remember, I'm not going to go along with any marriage plans. I'm not just going to be in a relationship with someone I barely know."

"Note taken." Melanie says as she tries to take the contract back. "Also, I hope you don't expect me to suddenly go all warm and fuzzy on some extraspecies girls like Sven. Even I have my limits." I took notice of something then.

There was a clipboard by her side along with a small plastic bag. Melanie lets her eyes fall on her cargo and she looks at me. She's hiding something.

"What species is my guest?" We were quiet for a moment as she struggled with the binder.

"Fine," She says and I hand her the contract. "Look we won't put the same ultimatum we gave your brother onto you. We only need one of that type of test case. You don't have to marry or even have a relationship with them asides from host and guest if you don't want to." She handed me the clipboard and I saw a preview of the flaming tornado that was about to let enter my life.

"Hellhound?!" I look at Melanie, startled.

"..." Melanie offers me the plastic bag, which had a box of some sort inside. I check the box and blush. "I hate this department."

"Its only has to be consensual. From what their history is like it seems they like men. If you were to reciprocate we wouldn't want any unplanned complications––" I crush the box of...wrappers a bit in my hands.

"I am not...with my guest." I didn't need to say what was implied. "You say that now but don't stress yourself out just yet. This is the department covering its own butt."

"I really hate that amendment." I say as I ignore Melanie. "L-look, the amendment to allow interspecies marriage was generally well received. Now that it is set in stone there are now other species who want to...interact more acceptable with the human race."

She just told me part of the actual reason why these species were under consideration.

"I don't care what happens, I'm not going to be some hound's beta, I won't be a monster's body pillow, and I won't be their de facto mate." I hate the higher ups.

"T-that's...also acceptable." I blink.

"They'll pass if they can resist their urges. Shortly put, if they function well within our society we'll let them come. Whether its after a pairing...or if they resist their own instincts." I nod and the rest of the drive was in silence.

I open the door to my remodeled home, gladly the larger house now took up more of the vacant lot between apartment buildings. "This is your temporary housing." I turn, this was surprising.

"As we hand you over the test-ca...the guests, we'll decide to move you to a more secluded environment nearby." I sigh before I walk into my home.

"Ow." Melanie threw the indecent box into my home and had it bounce off the top of my head. "Deal with it, she'll be here in an hour." I slam my front door shut and grab the box.

I put it somewhere I could forget about it. I tossed it at the small trashcan in the office adjoining my room. I didn't check to see if it went in or not, didn't matter. I planned on emptying the trash tonight.

I close my office and room door and step into the shower. I blast myself with cold water and get my mind off this infuriating situation. I briefly evaluate myself.

I had had a fair amount of trauma in the past but I don't believe it would get in the way of the home stay. Though from what I learned of Hellhounds I might end up her husband in an instant if I wasn't under control almost all the time. Who knows, maybe I'd like this guest. But more likely than not I'd be dealing with something run by desires, and considering I have never even had a lasting relationship this was going to be a rough time for me. As another disadvantage, being a halfbreed gives everything a unique perspective. I had a mentality that viewed the extraspecies as just regular, if a bit exotic, people. They were as unique, strange, and normal as any other person before things like species could blur the line.

My last hour alone ends to quickly as I hear the department transporters knock at my door. As I decide on somethings. I'd be honest and open to my guests, to a degree, and not give in. I never want to lose to an extraspecies again. I'd try my best to resist all advances and to actually get to know them before making a final decision.

Despite my lack of preparedness I had still tended to my appearance. The first impression is usually the thing that sticks with people. I greet a familiar coworker and review some paperwork. "Hey, Evan. Enjoy your new house guest." Mike gives me a wink as he heads to the Escalade.

"Cut it out." I mutter as the side door of the blacked out Escalade opens. Mike just steps back and enjoys my reaction. My guest was an adult hellhound. She wore a black motorcycle suit, I'd learn why later. It had been altered to accommodate her inhuman arms, legs, and tail, the rest was a spectacle. She wore it only partially zipped, about up to her chest. The stark white shirt she had underneath kept her modest and contrasted nicely with her black skin and fur, but it made her very alluring. The real important part of all this was her figure, she had a body most would die for. I had read up on Hellhounds and learned quite a few things. They were very dominant creatures that suffered constantly from infernal fires called desires.

I saw the low flames accenting her eyes, they were quite eye catching, just about everything about her was. In the four seconds it took me to see the amazing sights, register and react she had gotten out of the car and sauntered slowly towards me. Mike was laughing quietly along with his assistant as I stiffened, my back, stiffened only my back, at her approach. She was alluring and in that moment I was reminded of several small facts. One of them being the fact that hellhounds use to hunt down their mates, human males. I pulled myself together and looked her straight in the eye. I was able to separate myself then from any...unwholesome thoughts.

She saw me with the eyes of a predator. I was just another potential prey for her. Good, I could keep myself calm and separate now. I had seen through her now. The slight heat that had risen to my face disappeared and I greeted her. "Hello. I'm your host. Evan Axelson I'll get your bags."

Her teasing atmosphere suddenly disappeared and turned into one of utter confusion. "Eh?" I peer into the Escalade and grab the two suitcases she had in the back.

"I'll see you around Mike." He chuckles as he double checks the vehicle. "That's our Frigid Guard." He mutters.

"You know it." I don't care if it was a backhanded compliment. He was right, sometimes being cold and disconnected had its perks. I walk past the still confused hellhound and into the house.

"Come on in, this is your home now to." I set her stuff in the living room as she saunters in. She seems to have recovered from her earlier confusion as she glanced around the living room.

"Cozy." She said, a certain edge dripped from her words. "If you wouldn't mind coming this way I'd let you have the choice of ro––" She shoves me back with some force.

I land on my couch and try to stand back up. She pins me down and straddles me. "What do you think you're doing?" I ask in a monotone voice, despite how unsettled I was on the inside.

She smiled like a cheshire cat as the flames from her eyes grew a bit in intensity, but only just a bit. "I hope you're not busy today Honey. I'll be teaching you the new way things will work around here." She teasingly unzipped to show off a bit more of what she was wearing under the jumpsuit, and what she didn't have under.

She rests one hand over one of her breasts as I feel the heat coming off her now, it had been contained within her motorcycle suit. It stirred some instinct, a primal desire somewhere in the back of my head. "I doubt you have much experience in this so I'll be gentle...the first time."

She licked her lips as she readjusted herself on me. Before she could start to do anything I take that moment to catch both of her paws. "Oh, lively now?" She genuinely asked as her tail beat to and fro.

I pin her hands above her head, straining her chest against the fabric of the shirt, and I sit up. She's now laying down, locking me in this position with her legs behind me. "I don't mind. I'll let yo––" I promptly zip her back up.

"What are you doing?!" As arousing as she was I remained mentally unfazed thanks to my heavily tempered willpower. "I'll lay down the ground rules now." I say as I grip her sides. She shivers slightly and then sees my uninterested expression.

"I am not going to become your husband now or anytime in the future." She looked mildly annoyed. I was annoyed myself, being seen as prey or a prize.

"You say that now––"

"I'll always say it. I know your kind are known for breaking even the strongest of men and turning them into your submissive husbands. I'm not going to end up beaten by you. I'm stronger than you think, I'm stronger than all those men you're kind has conquered, and most of all," She was completely focused on me. This is where I make a definitive mistake.

"I'm stronger than you." In that moment she freed herself and pinned me back down. "What a spirited speech." She said as the flames from her eyes doubled in intensity. "I'll absolutely enjoy making you mine, hubby." She made a mistake then, she was using both her paws, though they were about as useful as hands, to keep me pinned with my arms spread out. That meant she couldn't undress now, and I wasn't going to let her.

"Huh?"

A human cannot ever truly overpower a hellhound, or any monster frankly.. They are monsters that are much stronger than human flesh and bone. Imagine her surprise when I was able to push my arms up an inch, then two. Her flames make a small spectacle as she forces me down.

"See. I'm not like anything your kind has ever encountered before." It took a greater effort than I wanted it to but I was able to grip her sides again.

She had started to grind against me as I struggled with her. "Now...get...off..." On the outside, I strained and tried to push her off me. On the inside I was struggling with certain thoughts that appeared in my head during this situation.

She wasn't heavy, but she was insanely strong, that's were I struggled. I felt my blood heat up as I struggled to remove her from on top of me. I manage to lift her up a good four inches off my body when she gives a small exclamation and forces herself back down. I wince a bit, this was becoming tiresome.

It angered me then. I grimace and return to the task at hand of getting her off. She still exerted force to try and pin my arms, but I managed to lift her up completely. I sat up and shoved her away. She recovered instantly and tried to pounce on me. I jumped over my couch and watch as she grappled with the air.

"Now, if you'll follow me you can choose your room." I tried to recover from the situation as the hellhound growled seductively. She stalked on all fours towards me.

I kept a close eye on her as I tried to show her the rooms. I dodge another pounce and pin her against the wall from behind. "Ooh!" She said as her tail swished about happily.

"If you'd stop and let me get the tour over with I'd appreciate it greatly." She growled a bit before she tore free from my grip and returned the favor.

She had me pinned to the wall, her ample chest felt amazing, especially as she stripped down. The leather jumpsuit steamed a bit as it hit the floor. I got a close up look at her now, she was gorgeous. Black skin and dark fur, red irises and fires accenting her eyes as her desire grew.

I admired the fact that she bothered to wear a t-shirt under her jumpsuit, and I appreciated it ever more since she did have underwear on. "I like this, I'm so lucky." She whispers into my ear before she gives it a light nibble. I was getting quite excited by this, an my self-control could only hold out for so long. Though I had to hold out and resist.

One of her paws wandered down my chest, a bit to far. I shove her away and fall to the side in an evasive maneuver. "Like I said, you're weaker than me." I jump to my feet and dash back into the living room area.

I take a second hallway that leads to the basement. She nearly killed me as she pounced me going down. We landed in a heap at the entrance to the underground gym. "Not getting away from me this time!" She jumped onto my back, almost pinning me down.

I manage to retain my footing as she wraps her arms and legs around me. I take shuffling steps and force my way into the gym. She's panting and doing who knows what else while riding my back. It was quite distracting. My back is thoroughly sweaty from her radiating heat and I had started to feel her adverse effect. I stumble forward and fall. "Now then, that was a nice chase hubby." She compliments me as she runs a claw down my spine.

She effortlessly cut through my shirt and gently runs her claw across my skin. "I wonder how long you'll last like this, I quite enjoy the challenge." This irritated me, I surge upwards and tip her back and off me.

I get back onto my feet and stand in the middle of the gym. A large underground area the size of a football field. I face the turned-on Hellhound as she walks towards me. Her eye flames were quite distracting now.

"No where to run now but in circles." She traced a circle in the air with the tip of a claw. "Have you finally decided to stop resisting?" I concentrate on her and refuse to budge.

She had started undressing, or rather tearing her clothes off while she rode me down the stairs earlier. Her t-shirt had a tempting tear down the middle between her ample breasts. Her proposal was looking quite tempting. Though I remember to stay on my path.

"No this is perfect. Now come at me with your best shot." She seemed to have started blushing, her cheeks literally glowed for a moment. She trembled and squinted real hard, she was rooted in place as she shivered. She continued to pant and her tail was a blur. She licked her lips before approaching me. I manage to still myself and focus on the task at hand. Keeping her in check.

She was in front of me in an instant. I turn my body and catch her arm as she tried to throw me down. She winks at me as she grabs the front of my shirt. She pulls and tears it free from me, forgetting she had cut it earlier.

In that instant she was off balance and I grappled with her. I managed to briefly lift her up before slamming her back down. She gave a surprised yelp as I stood over her, then I promptly leap back. She sprang to her feet, paws, and rushed at me.

I was always well within her reach as we fought. She'd throw herself at me and I'd avoid as fast as possible. We continued this little exercise for half an hour, an hour, two then four hours. During this exchange something happened. A conversation without words, it was interesting as I felt myself feel as if I was familiar with her.

Regardless of being a half breed, I was still human in part. My stamina gave soon and she had me under her.

We were both panting and sweating profusely. She was panting especially hard and she still had a slight glow to her cheeks. "That was enjoyable." She told me as she straightened on top of me. "My name is Tessa. What did you say your name was?" "I'm Evan...Axelson..."

She came closer to my face as she licked her lips, I turn my head and she kisses my cheek. It was hot, her lips seemed to impart some of her radiating warmth. She snickered at my resistance.

"You talked a big game." She said as she started to kiss down my neck, towards my chest. This had gotten out of hand, but I really didn't to use that trump card.

One of her paws rested on my lower regions, it felt wrong. I use _it_ briefly then, my vision went hazy and I couldn't control myself. "I hope you continue to struggle even after we're toge––" She shivered as I nibbled on the tip of one of her wolf ears.

She stopped for a moment and panted furiously as I worked her ear, then the other one. "I forgot to tell you." I say as I sit up, still teasing her ear.

"I hate losing to extraspecies." I then apply some pressure with my teeth and pull lightly on her ear. The feedback was positive. It was in this distracted moment I pushed her off me and stood.

"Now then, if your done having you fun I'll show you around and we can have a meal." She looked irritated but her flames spoke of other things. Those infernal flames were only as intense as the emotions and lust she had for her intended male.

I had obtained a bit of a mean streak as I step towards her and grip her neck tightly. "Nice try," I say as I lift her up. My strength was returning slowly.

She looked surprised as I raised her by the neck to eye level. "This is my win, now cool off and go get dressed." She tried to wrap herself around me but I resisted her monstrous strength as the edges of my vision cleared. With that a vestige of my levelheadedness returned. I had to tell her somethings while I had her attention without distractions.

"I'll try...to make three...meals a day...You'll help out around the house...You can't leave without me accompanying you..." I started to tell her the rules as we struggled. "We'll have more guests...Behave yourself in...public..." She pins me down and straddles me again but I continue. I exert myself and we switch roles. I'm on top and she's just wrapped her legs around my midsection.

"Again...Nice try...better luck next time..." Just as it came back, all my strength left me. My arm went limp and I swayed. She caught me and pressed my head into her bosum. It wasn't a bad place to nap.

I still thought of nothing but resisting but my body needed to recover. It'd been sometime since I'd felt this tired. I felt her paw stroke my head as I slowly went to sleep in her embrace. In my last moments awake I saw her biting her lip before she leaned in close for a kiss.

-suggestive content-

I was asleep for just an hour before I woke up with a start. I was on the couch with the Hellhound on top of me, using me as a pillow. I was about to say something and move when I realized she was moving, violently.

She lay with her back on top of me, I craned my head and had to avert my eyes at what I saw. One of her paws caught my face and forced me to watch. "Evening...honey..." She was...satisfying herself on top of me and I thought I might lose it.

It took her a bit longer before she tensed up like a taunt wire and spasmed. I heard her loud and clear as she finished, her face nuzzling into my neck. After that she adjusted herself and started to kiss me longingly. My hands shot up, trying to separate us but she wouldn't allow it, besides it felt to good to resist. She was quite forceful as she explored my mouth, her heat was amazing. It made my vision blur and then she simply stopped.

-Suggestive content ends-

She was still panting as she turned away from me, then she calmed and I realized she had gone to sleep. I extricate myself from her, wouldn't want to wake her. I did a double take as she was completely naked. I went to a hall closet to get some sheets for her. I carefully drape a sheet over her and put a pillow under her head. Fun fact, the house was fire proof so even if she did leave a few scorch marks on the pillow nothing would catch fire. With that done I look at myself. I was dirty now because of her, but she didn't seem to have done anything to me in my sleep. Although after waking up to that display part of me had really woken up.

I clench my hands and grimace as I march into my bathroom. I felt ice form in the shower as I was blasted with cold water. It took ten minutes before I could get out with my professional attitude. I glance at Tessa as she lay blissfully asleep, which irritated me somehow. I sigh before heading into the kitchen.

I was sore, tired, molested, and yet I was cooking our dinner now. I had a job to do regardless, and I wanted to see if she could control herself. Hellhounds are carnivorous but I still garnish her plate with a salad. I put out some mats at the table and set out some glasses. From there I move back into the kitchen again. Someone from the department had done me the favor of taking out the meat I'd be preparing today.

Steak, lots of steak, and some pork chops. I hunt around for a platter before I prepare the meat. I was still preparing our meal ten minutes later when Tessa decided to wake up. She came from behind and embraced me, her wandering paw cupping me as I flinch.

"Ah, I love a man who can cook."

"Would you get off––"

"Way ahead of you." I blush and concentrate on what I'm doing. I had to stay within the boundaries I had set for myself. She releases me a moment later, much to my relief. She takes a seat at the table and turns on the T.V. Oddly enough she was being well behaved.

From what I gathered they would last way longer than any human and were quite dominating. I half expected her to try and take me as I cook. She didn't even try to play with my dick though she seemed quite fond of feeling it. I finish cooking and place the platter on the table. I place my plate across from her as she began to load hers with meat. I pour some water into my cup and ask her what she'd like. Her happy answer was beer.

I relented and allowed her two from the stash I keep when the guys come over. She drained half of the first one in one go before continuing to eat in a somewhat mannerly way. She was using her claws and fangs to tear into her food but she wasn't making a scene or a mess. "Its good!" She said after chewing on a t-bone.

I watch T.V for a bit without actually putting attention before my appetite starts. I wasn't wolfing it down as much as her but I was without a doubt a meat lover. One of the perks of being her host, steak, steak everywhere. I decided to indulge myself today and grab a bit more than I would normally. It was around this time I actually started to pay attention to what was on the T.V.

I nearly choke on my food as the doctor forcible undresses his patient. It was a racy soap opera that caught me a bit off guard, much to Tessa's delight. After I figured my plate was the safest thing to watch I began talking. "I suppose I should thank you for restraining yourself, Tessa." She stops eating for a second as she looks at me.

"You suppose, now do you? Have you checked yourself over, are you sure I didn't do anything?" She teased me. I knew she hadn't touched me except to get me onto the couch, where she used me as pillow while getting off. I had confirmed this during the shower as I inspected my clothes and body.

"I thank you nonetheless." We continue on in silence for a bit. I was getting more on edge with each passing moment.

"Don't worry yourself, I'll wait." She starts after downing the last of the first beer. "You'll be mine hubby. But I can hold it in for a bit. Besides, you did say there would be a next time." I dropped the knife I was using.

I had said something but it wasn't meant like that. "I'm going to have some fun with you before you I make you submit." I was going to rise up to the challenge but decided not to.

"After this I'll let you pick a room. I'd like to remind you to try and not rape me." She sighs as she munches on some pork.

"Don't go outside alone or you might get deported. Try to behave." I continued, thinking that while she ate she might listen.

"Blah, blah, blah." She muttered and began on the second beer.

"I'll keep those suggestions in mind hubby." I was a bit annoyed as she basically ignored me.

"I don't recall becoming your husband, by the way." I should have stayed quiet.

"Want to do it now then?" She looked at me with hungry eyes.

"No, and where are your clothes?!" I had just realized she was in her underwear and bra, she had at least put those on. I avert my eyes as she smiles. I heard clattering and suddenly she's on my lap. "True I haven't made you mine yet, but I plan on it." I felt heat rise to my face as she pushed my face into her bosom.

I push her away from me as she continues. "When I heard I was getting you as a host I swear I felt it right here." She was grinding against me.

"I heard you were special, that there was hardly anyone who could compare to you." I felt quite unhappy when she said that. "So I waited, I ignored the other men and imagined what type of man you were to be acknowledged as such." She pulls back from me and peers down.

"Oh, its awake." She held my arms at my side as she stared at the bulging part of my pants. This was humiliating, it angered me.

"I'm glad to see that you are far beyond my expectations. If a bit younger and leaner than I imagined." She put her face near mine and exhaled a hot breath as her flames flared.

"But your just my type, perfect." I broke free of her grasp and dumped my ice cold water over our heads. She gave an excited yelp as the water started to stream down her.

I ignored it and felt the desired affect of the cold water. "Sorry, you forced my hand." We had both cooled off now. I had spoiled her fun and I was calm again. She easily let me get up and changed.

I handed her a towel and I gathered up the empty plates. I'd clean them after I had shown Tessa to her room. We're quiet as she points to the room next to mine, of course. With that our first day was concluded. I go back and put everything in order again. Dishes cleaned, table clear, T.V. off. It'd be a long home stay, that was for sure.

I was still tired from my earlier encounter with Tessa, I would have slept like a rock if it wasn't for the second encounter. I woke up feeling to hot. I decided to kick off the sheets and try to sleep again. That's when I noticed that not only was I hot, my right hand was particularly hot and wet.

...

...!

My eyes fly open and I see a wolf ear in front of me as Tessa trembles. "What are you doing with my––" She squeezes me tight as I feel her use me. She was burning up inside, and quite wet.

I try to keep these thoughts down as the wolf ear twitches within range. I lost it a bit when Tessa decided she'd bite into my shoulder, she spasmed a bit when she did that. I grimace and feel the jolt of pain. Its open season now as everything takes on a red hue and my reason disappears.

––––––––––––––––––––––H Scenes ahead––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I use my free left hand to straighten her a bit before I assault her ear. She strains against me as her tail sticks out rigid. She starts moaning into my chest as she uses my hand more and more vigorously.

"Ah!" She exclaimed when I used my free hand to grab at her tail. Though I wasn't intending to I did squeeze her ass before I found my intended target. This confirmed that not only where her ears sensitive spots but also the base of her tail and a bit more. I started off gently, my hand brushed it lightly and elicited a pleasant response from her.

Her ear twitched more fiercely as I began the assault in full. I grip her tail and stroke it hard. Going from the base to about the middle, ruffling the fur as I went, as she bit into my shoulder. I grimace and continue.

"Stop...Don't...stop..." All at once the paw holding my right arm nearly crushes it while the one embracing me digs its claws into my back.

We arch together as she finishes, her fluid spills onto me. It takes me a second to realize what I had done as my vision clears. I felt disappointed at how I had lost it. I was even feeling guilty about it. "H-hey. Don't ever use m––" She sat up straight in the dimness of my room as I had started to warn her.

Her fires were quiet intensely focused as she began to grind onto me. I felt something hard press against my flesh before she returns my hand to where she had it. She puts her free paw on my neck and applies pressure. I struggle then, unsure of how to escape.

"Yes!" She says as I catch a glance of her face. She looked disturbingly pleased.

She violently abuses my arm and wets me two or three more times before easing off me. I raised my bathed right arm as she lays on top of me, panting in her sleep. "This...this is a major problem." I say before I realize how hard it'd be to go to sleep.

Especially since Tessa starts again. This time she holds my face up to hers as she does it three more times, using me as her toy yet again. She invades my mouth and stakes her claim. I struggle for a bit but her heat is intense. Before the red haze could stain my view I start to black out.

I couldn't breathe. The last thing I remember is her arching above me, "CUMM––" Then her paw slams down and the world goes black.

I wake up sometime after dawn, Tessa is sleeping undisturbed on top of me. Instead of causing an incident I carefully lift her up, like a prince does a princess, and put her in her own bed next door. I avert my eyes as I cover her up. I'm sweating still, she does radiate a lot of heat most of the time.

I wipe some from my brow and pause. I look at my hand and pick up that scent. While a part of me protested I went into my shower and let freezing water run down me until I calmed. It took an unexpected amount of time. I also made sure none of her scent clung to me and my hand because of what it does to me.

After that I rapidly put on some pajamas and gather up all the trash bags. I put on some crocs to dash out the door. I make sure the trash is ready to be taken away before heading back inside. I then began preparing for the day and trying to establish a routine. I open the fridge to grab some water and head back to sleep some more. I lay on my messy bed and cover myself up.

I was going to sleep now, and I realized I forgot to get rid of the scent. My member grew rapidly as I kicked off the sheets. As if on cue my door is thrown open and a naked, horny Hellhound lands on top of me.

"How could I forget our little friend." She says sleepily, and before I can stop her, one of her dexterous paws is already at work.

I tremble and her other paw pulls down my pants and boxers. I reach for Tessa and stop. I realized there was nothing I could do now that I was in her deadly grip.

"Don't–––" Both her paws are busy as Tessa looks up at me. Her tail is wagging like crazy as her tongue peeks out of a corner of her mouth.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you." I struggle then, futilely. I try to control myself and my urge as long as possible.

I enjo––suffered through ten minutes of pleas––agony at the hands of this Hellhound. "Impressive." She said as she opened her mouth and lolled out her tongue. I stared in rapt–––horror as her hot breath stimulated me.

Tessa wrapped her mouth around my penis and worked it with her tongue. I tried to push her off me to no avail. After five more minutes of struggling I made a mistake, I gripped her ears. Then it was done, I was done.

The thing I had struggled to prevent for the past day happened now. As if in response Tessa tensed up and there was a sudden stimulus on my penis. I felt a wave wash over me and then it was a blur.

Tessa seemed to cough as she cupped my member. Catching everything and letting it splatter across her face and black furred arms. She licked up and down my length, cleaning it before sitting up and letting me watch her clean up.

She hungrily licked it all up. "Ahh...That was so good...for your first time." She pulled up my pants before laying on top of me to sleep. I just laid there for a moment, amaz––horrified at what had happened.

My vision ran red as I trembled and bit my lip. It was humiliating and undermined the authority I tried to have as a host. Worst of all I had enjoyed it as much as I had hated it. I fumed for a moment before I violently shover her off of me.

"What––" I was lost to reason as I pin her down on my bed and get to work. My right hand had been in her for most of the night, it just returned there now. With my other hand I violently fondle her desirable breasts and tease them.

"Wait! I'm the one who's––" I cover her mouth with mine to shut her up. She had invaded my mouth twice now, my tongue exacts my revenge. I see her fires go to new heights of intensity as I take advantage of this opportunity.

She wraps her arms around me as we continued. She pushed me against her as I worked on her down below and then on her chest. To further exact revenge I take the tip of her tongue as it sticks out and begin to tease it a bit. Nibbling and stimulating it before I separate from her completely. I push her down, which results in her claws leaving claw wounds on my back and reinvigorating my revenge.

I take one of her now stimulated nipples into my mouth and begin to torment it as I let my left hand go for the tail. She was absolutely drenched down below and my hand made perverse, wet noises now. As I continue I switch to her other breast and increase the speed with my right hand.

Tessa curls up and wraps her arms around my head, forcing me between her mounds as she squeals. She trembles and I believe drools onto me as I complete my attack. She lays down as I pull out my hand, its drenched completely. I smile as I see her legs slightly apart.

"Now its my turn aga––" I push her legs apart and attack her weak point with my mouth.

It was wet and the heat against my face was like a furnace. I lift my head and stick my drenched fingers into her mouth for her to clean before I continue. Now with my other hand and tongue she squeals more often. The reaction from her is great, especially as she starts to weaken a bit.

She lays sprawled out before me after an unknown amount of time. She twitches constantly and reaches for me. She manages to pull down my pants again and raise her hips.

"Here...Now..."

It sounded like an order, and made me hesitate. I flip her over and raise her butt up as I get onto my knees. Her tail wags temptingly as I get closer. "Yes." She says in success as she spreads herself. I then slap each butt cheek, hard.

"Ow, hey!" My vision clears a bit as I stand. "Get dressed and cleaned up. Your being punished."

She follows me to the bathroom as I strip. She smiles mischievously. "Oh, I get it. You want to do it here." She presses herself against my back, one paw possessively on my dick. "I'm ready to be punished." She says happily as she begins to stroke it as warm water cascades over us.

"Ready?" I ask in a flat voice as I turn. She presses herself against me as she blindly guides me to her entrance. Her mouth explores mine again and she's about to succeed in marrying me. That's when I cut the hot water.

-Small break between scenes-

"HII!" She clenches her teeth tightly as freezing water cools her off. She seems to weaken and go limp. Gladly I'm much calmer now that I hold her after that cold shock. I sit her down in my large shower before I get some liquid soap in my hands.

"W-w-w-why would you do that?!" She asks me, quite angry. I kneel in front of her as I lather up the soap.

"I said I wouldn't give in. You may win some fights but I'm in it for the long haul." The last of the red refuses to leave me but I regard her calmly nonetheless.

"C-come on. It was harmless, you enjoyed it!"

"It was comparable to rape and it was my first time." I move out of the way of the water, much to Tessa's displeasure.

"Now get over here. You're dirty from all that strenuous activity you were using me for."

"No, make me!" She was angry.

"Hey!" I point over my shoulder. "Would you chill?"

She's quiet for a moment before she scoots closer to me. I turn her and have her back to me. She sits in front of me and hits me with her tail a few times, refusing to even clean herself. I sigh as I decide this would be as good a time as any to have a somewhat meaningful conversation. I rub the lather onto her sides. "If you're going to keep doing that at least wash up." Her tail rubs itself against my stomach

"Shut up." I lather one of her arms and discover she's quite sensitive when it comes to being tickled. I just ran a hand under her arm and she tried to stay still. Though I understood the reaction perfectly.

I took advantage and made her live a few minutes of tickle torture. She gripped my unit when it got out of hand. "Move on..."

She applied some pressure before letting go. I nod with a chuckle. I move onto her back and base of the tail. She shivers again and I turn on the warm water. I rub her back a bit before she started talking.

"So why don't you like losing to extraspecies?" The water gladly warmed up. "Here, wash the front by yourself." I offered her the liquid soap.

She instead turns in her naked glory towards me. "Come on, answer me." I didn't like the ordering tone she had.

"I don't have to tell you anythi––" Her paw was squeezing my balls.

I grimace, then I blush as someone didn't get with the program. "Oh, have you acquired a taste for me?" She was distracted for only a second before she looked at me.

"Come on, out with it. And while your at it, wash me. All of me." I nod stiffly as she forces me to sit fully. She sits on my lap, her butt tantalizing my manhood and her tail tickling me..

I lather up some soap in my hands again.

"Do you really want to know? Haven't you read about me or something?" She nods.

"I want to hear it from you, all of it. I want to understand my husband after all." Ignoring the last bit completely I start. May as well get this out into the open. It does affect her in a way.

"It would be almost five years ago. My father was an agent for the department and he was involved in a lot of dangerous work. Our mother was some extraspecies, an elf I believe. We were one of the first half breeds between a human and an extraspecies." I had to point that out first. It'd be important later.

I run my lathered hands from her neck down and begin to rub her breasts unconsciously as I continued speaking.

"Well, five years ago there was an attack. Two minotaurs and a salamander went wild at the mall we were at. Later we'd hear about how they were manipulated by anti-extraspecies groups. But during the incident my father got to work. The monsters seemed to be attracted by him, as if he radiated an aura for them. They surrounded him as he fought them. I was watching it all, me and my brother were hiding nearby and we watched him bleed out not ten feet away from us."

I tense up and realize I'm squeezing her chest. "Sorry." I say as I move on.

"Oh no, do as you please." She didn't seem quite as playful, as if she knew the seriousness of this conversation. As if to prove me wrong she pressed her butt a bit more into me, as if to embrace my rod.

"Anyway, we...we got out of our hiding place. The monsters wreck the store and we try to save our dad's life. It was a stupid, futile effort. My brother Sven was still trying to wake his corpse when the monster realized we were there." I frown sadly at the memory. That day could have been our happiest memory with him, instead we were both blood covered with tears running down our faces. "I picked up the baton our father carried around and stood between them and my brother. I remember trying to rush Sven along as I kept us running. We ran towards the nearest exit and almost escaped. But they aren't human, they let us run just to chase us down. The Salamander got me first. I managed to block two of her strikes and scratch her hand once before she disarmed me, literally."

I had been rubbing Tessa's stomach. She turned her head to look at me. "So those scars are from then?" So she had been paying attention.

"Yes, the variety of scars on my torso are from that incident. In the end I had to have my arms and legs grafted back on while my brother lost his entire left arm."

"So that's why you hate losing to extraspecies?" I could have just answered yes and be done with it.

"...Yes and no. I hate losing to extraspecies because that usually means someone else has to deal with the problem afterwards. Back then I couldn't protect my brother, he also had to pay a price because of it. Even now things haven't changed." Tessa leans back and rests her head on my shoulder.

"That's really rough." She says.

"..." I continue on with the task of cleaning her and the red slowly seeps away. Things were able to take a lighter atmosphere now.

-We pick it up again, briefly-

I quietly clean her up and feel my fingers slip inside her. "Ahh...ah..." She pulls me into a kiss and I reel as I realized what happened.

"Why is this happening?" I ask myself. I nearly got mounted then and there if it wasn't for the cold water I let wash over us. When I let the water warm up again it was to let Tessa warm up and wash any soap off. She had me shampoo and condition her fur and hair then. Her fur was actually pretty soft and I hadn't noticed, it was almost like down.

"Stop moving." I tell her as her tail evades me even though its the closest part of her. She chuckles as I chase it on my hands and knees. We had switched places then as I finally caught her tail. I was about to fully calm down when she snickered maliciously.

Her tail escapes my grasp and her paw suddenly strokes my dick. I reach behind me to change the water, then I realize what happened. She had done this all on purpose, I couldn't turn the hot water off. "Now then, do you think I'd let this chance pass me by?"

Water cascaded over me as I grimace at the stimulation. "I think you're ready." She says as tries to take me in her.

In a last ditch effort I insert my fingers, yet again, blocking her entrance. She sits down, our arms now crossing each other into forming an X because of our peculiar situation. "So that's how it going to be?"

She asks as she starts stroking me again. I wince and return the favor. "I won't go easy on you this ti––" She trembles and lets out a moan.

"You were saying." I say as I match her assault with my own.

"Just...don't stop..." She uses both hands on my dick and she gets closer to me.

The red comes flooding back as she rubs me. I pull her towards me as I grab her elusive tail. "I...I think we can stalemate once." I tell her as control slowly leaves my body.

"Or three times." She says as she increases her speed. We're both panting a moment later and we're exploring each other's mouth.

-End of Scene-

I vaguely remember this incident and the previous time I lost control of myself. Long story short we both ended up moderately happy. Though I do kick myself mentally for giving in, even partially.

I have to thank her for this incident, it took my mind off of sad memories.

 **A/N––Yeah, its something. Anyway, comment, PM, suggest something to me. I'll welcome criticism and I hope I was able to pull off Hellhound-san to a degree. If not any and all suggestions would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N––Yeah another chapter for this. Sorry if it seems to rush things a bit but I really want to get to other mamono. Also I would like to know if I've been having to much H-content on these. I do have a tale to share but its just that the sex is a part of what these girls are. I plan on dialing it down, maybe even have a few clean chapters. Asides from that I love the suggestions and comments I got. Keep it coming, I love hearing feedback from you all. I want this to be something readers can enjoy as much as I do writing. I'll stop rabbling now, enjoy the chapter.**

Oh, opening it up with a quick scene by the by.

Ch. 2 The Hellhound

Its been about two weeks now since Tessa arrived. We've gotten use to one another now.

I say though right now I'm trying to get her off my manhood. "You have your own bed! Go sleep in it!" I was still seeing things clearly so things won't get out of hand. Her eyes told me she wouldn't listen as she sucked my penis, her head bobbing up and down. I wince a bit at the stimulation.

This is the daily, twisted game I have to survive. Its a game to at least Tessa. She says she'll win when we get married, which to some species is when they consummate the relationship, i.e coitus. We stalemate when she can only get me off, like right now. She loses when she can't have at me, i.e when she can't her paws on me. She has a terrible loss when I'm in a dominant role and she gets off. She has a deadlock when we get each other off without getting to her winning conditions.

Its sad that I know and recognize this. I had already filled out two reassignment requests but I scrap them in the end. It must be the thought of giving up even though I took this assignment to help my brother's endeavor. Or maybe it was the thought of never getting the one up on her that keeps me as her host. Its enough for my battered ego, I'm fairly content, albeit annoyed most of the time.

Despite what the files say, Tessa has excellent self-control. She stops herself each day after one attempt at winning me. Though the attempts last hours I haven't married her yet. Also, a call to my doctor and a check up later revealed that she was having an affect on my condition. It use to be that whenever I take a certain trigger I'd effectively go into an altered state of mind and tap into some hidden potential as a half breed. This helped whenever we had to detain deportees or runaways.

The doctor said that now there's another version of this state. They wired up the house for two days and gathered that the desires that burn in a Hellhound had contaminated me in much the same way as my trigger, ingesting blood. Talk about that as a disadvantage. They said that I had impressive self-control even though I don't recall or even think I could control myself like that.

Tessa reminds me of my situation and we stalemate. It infuriates me and my vision starts to redden. I take a long shuddering breath before I negate the shift. I hadn't lost yet while berserk, but I wasn't going to take any chances.

"Again, really?" She said amazed. My stamina and endurance had, to her pleasure, increased remarkable because of Tessa's game. This remark actually ticked me off considerable, don't know why. But I saw red and the next moments are a blur.

I know that for a while Tessa was sitting on my face before she attacks my rod with her tongue and paws. I lose my perception of time and when I wake up I'm being used as a body pillow. At least we were somewhat clean this time.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Scene End––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I'd lost a lot of the distaste I had for extraspecies because of Tessa. Now most of my sentiment against them was actually annoyance at the Hellhound who was constantly trying to attach herself to my lower region. I carry her in my arms and head for her room. I tuck her in and start the routine over again. I cook up a light breakfast, some sausages, bacon, and half a pack of cold cuts. The meat portion of breakfast done with I decide to make myself something else. In the half hour it took for Tessa to wake up I was already putting the plate of pancakes at my seat.

"Morning." She stretches and yawns as I greet her. Of course she was naked again. Rarely did she ever put on clothes, and when she did it was usually her underwear and sometimes the bra. Though part of me tried to rebel I kept myself in line as I head back for her plate.

She walks by and squeezes my ass. "Morning hon." She says as I shake my head.

"Hands to yourself, and put something on." I tell her as I put the plate of food before her. "Yes dear." She says as she begins eating. I half watch the racy T.V show that Tessa somehow finds. I'm surprised she hasn't found a porno by now.

My phone starts to ring and I grimace. I take the call outside. "Evan!" It was Melanie, I could guess what it was. "More paper work. Just how many detainees are there now?"

She apologizes to me before she continues. "Its just a small stack this time..." She went silent for a time.

"I'll see you at your place in a bit, just thought I'd give you a heads up." I mutter something under my breath as I go back inside to try and finish breakfast.

Tessa had already finished her meal, and had even drained most of a gallon of milk. "Tess." I call to her by the nickname she asked me to use as I hurry about.

"Sorry, forgot about the milk. Leave it out and I'll finish it off." I leave it and turn off the dining room T.V. since Tess was occupying the couch and living room T.V.

I finish my breakfast with some orange juice and clean all the dishes. Tess walks by me as I claim a spot on the couch before she can get back. There really wasn't much to do until my workload got here.

When it did show up, Tess answers the door. She knew who it was. "Ah, its you." Tess then comes back and sits herself next to me, she rests a hand on my leg as she watches her show.

This was typical of her, it was actually an improvement. Originally when Hatcher came over she'd stick her hands down my pants in defense of my penis. After a few visits and me dumping cold water on her she settled for this and stopped noting Melanie as a threat.

"Sorry to pass the buck Evan but we had a small takeover incident." She handed me some twenty pieces of paper. A light load compared to some of the other stacks I've seen.

"I'd stay and chat but the office is a mess. Besides seems like she's made some real progress."

"Remember, I'm helping you." I said that a bit to threatening. Melanie left and I looked over the documents. It was all time consuming and bothersome to deal with.

Speaking of which, Tessa's paw seems to be fondling me a bit to much. "Get off me already." I snap at her as I return to my office. I then begin the long task of finishing these reports and signing off in approval.

I worked through lunch but did finish them in time to prepare the next meal after a brief rest. I recline a bit in my chair as the mind numbing task was completed. It was then Tessa intruded on my office.

"Hey, Evan! Its lunch time and the table is empty."

I yawn a bit before waving her away. "Sorry, a bit drained at the moment." I close my eyes and try to recover from the fatigue. But Tessa interferes with my rest.

She sits on my lap and keeps me in place despite my complaints. "Hey Evan."

"What now?" I say as I admire her back despite myself.

"How about we go on a date today?" I was at a complete loss for words.

"Consider the date my attempt for the day." I became wary as she mentioned her daily attempts.

"W-why would you want to go on a date instead of the usual?" She turned her head to peer at me. Looking at her eyes now I had realized they had lost the predator's desire.

I actually felt heat rise to my face as I looked at her and took notice of how beautiful she was without that predatory glint. "Its because I want you to want me." She said this as plain as day with nothing being held back at all.

"I...I don't get you." I say as she gets off me.

"You have a lot of self-control, agree to limit you advances at me, and now you want to have a date instead of your usual attempt to win me over with your strength and your...body.." I avert my eyes as I realize she was still naked. It didn't feel right, as if I was violating something. Tessa just laughed.

"Well if you must know, I really want you as my husband." I feel my irritation reach a peak.

"I know that, but wouldn't it be easier for you to just take me by force at every chance you have?" She smiles and leans in towards me.

"Of course it would be. But I want a husband not just a mate." I lean back as she gets closer and closer.

"You could say I fell for you long before we met. Back when I was being told about this chance to visit your world." I suppose one of the higher ups might have already had me in mind for her case. If they really told her anything then it might be hard to stay separate from her. My exploits might have done it for her to feel a need to mate with me.

Thinking of it like that made me angry. I was undeserving of any type of happiness. "Hey," She holds my face with her paws.

"I don't know why you hate me mentioning how I came to be attracted to you, you don't talk to me much about yourself unless I pry. If you're upset then open that mouth of yours and speak up." I wasn't expecting that at all from her.

I did commit to the idea of openness with my guests but I had been holding back quite a bit. Mostly because it meant talking about myself, and that was something I was unsure of how to approach.

"I...I see."

She smiles and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So...are you going to tell me?" Her interest had been piqued apparently. I look away a bit as I start.

"Sincerely, its partially because we're strangers to one another. I meet you and suddenly I'm suppose to be your husband because you're going to screw me, it makes me feel quite a bit uncomfortable. Also, it bothers me that you want to have me because of what you heard. I'd feel moderately better if you went after me because you knew who I was from first hand experience and not because of my achievements."

"First-hand? Like this?" She stuck a paw down my pants.

"NO! Not like that." She skipped away smiling.

"Kidding. Now go get ready for our date!" I grimace a bit before I go prepare us a light meal. A day of rest from her attempts would be marvelous. Especially since she counts nights as another attempt time.

Besides she's been stuck here for two weeks. She must be eager to go outside and experience our world. I wait for her at the front door in my casual clothes. I was half expecting to scold her for being dressed inappropriately. I was surprised and left in awe when she came into view.

She wore a white, modest dress for going out. She had a matching white beret on top of her head to cover her ears. In a way she gave off an almost pure feeling. She locked arms with me and set off. Gladly we were located near a mall and a street lined with small shops. Since the shops were closer I decided we'd get her use to the area and stop there. We detoured through a park on our way, she enjoyed watching the trees as the wind blew.

I was glad not many people took the time to stare at us as we went about our day. Tessa notices something and slips away from me. She crouched in front of some flowers to admire them. "What are these ones?"

I peer over her shoulder. "Strange, I wonder who put those lilies amongst the daisies." Someone had obviously just stuck them there in the middle of the daises, they weren't faring well either. They were starting to wilt.

I had an idea. "Pick one and I'll get you a nice gift." She picked one of the largest most healthy looking ones and held it out to me.

"Come on, the shop is over this way." I take her hand and lead her over to the shop lined street. I went over to a shop that sold accessories and other assorted products such as make-up.

"Ah, Mr. Business man decided to finally stop in and say hello." This is Francis, a cousin to one of my coworkers. I became friends with him once when Mike brought him over to watch a game.

"Oh, what's this, you brought a lady friend with you. I see I get to make you a custom job." "Yes, you can you hopeless romantic." He laughs as he approaches us.

"I think you showed me one just like this before, right? You modeled them after the ones in the park after all." Tessa offered him the lily.

"Ah, I see they must have started to die. Yes, I do believe I have one just like it around here somewhere." He disappeared into the back of his shop, he came back looking a bit dusty.

"Here, I believe this is the one." He showed me a hair pin with a replica of a much healthier flower than the one that had started to wilt in Tessa's paw.

"Thanks. How much is it?" After paying bit much for a hair pin we go back out onto the street.

"There, now you can get the hair out of your eyes."

"You didn't have to get me a gift you know."

I shrug. "I know, but it felt like I needed to give you something after keeping you in the house for two weeks, despite how much trouble you cause me." She giggled a bit as we continued down the street, we do some quick window shopping as I point out things for her.

"That's a good little book shop. They have new and old books to read. Across the street is a nice little café, we can go there for a drink later if you want." I was busy pointing out all of these things and genuinely enjoying our time together. It was a nice thing to do. But all good things get ruined somehow.

I had had a persistent feeling of being watched and it wasn't anyone from the department. It really made me uneasy during the date and even Tessa seemed a bit on edge. "I can't find it." She told me as we head to the café for a snack and a drink.

"Don't worry about it much. If whoever it was is going to cause us trouble it would have already happened." Saying that even put me at ease.

"If you say so." Tessa still kept her guard up as we took a seat. The café was a wonderful idea.

We were much more relaxed, thankfully due to the sensation of being watched disappearing. I was happy enough as I lead Tessa around, exploring the area. By the end of it I was tired quite a bit. This date had lasted quite a while, the sky was even darkening. I brought Tessa some ice cream as we sit at a bench in the park. "I have to admit, today was fun." She confessed.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I was tempted to take you after you bought me this gift, but I'm glad I resisted." I nudge myself a bit further away from her.

"Well...um...Thank you?" She thoughtfully licks at her ice cream.

"I also had fun today. It felt nice to have someone to spend time with." You'd be surprised at how hard it is to get into a relationship when half of your genes come from an extraspecies.

Sadly the percentage of men who want an interspecies relationship is much higher than women in most places. Its a bit of a sad fact but one I have learned to live with. This is partially why I believe I'd find it easier talking to someone from another species than a normal human being. Some people stare or are to reserved when they notice you are different. Some ridicule or bully, but not the extraspecies. They may have some clashes with each other occasionally but they didn't think it weird if you looked a bit different.

The last rays of the sun cast out and I stood, cleaning my hands with a napkin. "Ah, we should be heading back." I glance over at Tessa, she had some ice cream on the corner of her mouth.

"That was delicious." She said as she thanked me.

"Its nice being treated to some food. Though I wish we could have switched roles a bit." I give a slight chuckle, Hellhounds were usually very dominate in the relationship. I suppose being the ones who take care of everything is part of their role as well.

"Did you enjoy your ice cream, Evan?" I nod and point to the corner of her mouth.

"You still have some there." She seemed to get a bit shy as she licked at the small amount of ice cream left. It was actually very cute of her in a way. It left me open for a surprise attack, though.

She closed the distance between us and gave me a deep kiss. The ice cream on her tongue was transferred over to mine. She moved it about, making sure I could taste it in every part of my mouth before she parted from me.

Thin strands of saliva connected us as her mellow flames flared for a bit. "Consider that my thank you." She says as she puts the hair pin in.

I was completely at a loss as to what to do. She took charge then and locked arms with me. We walked home together, a slight glow to her cheeks and a bit of nervousness around me. I hoped she didn't try anything else.

I spent the night alone then. I kept expecting her to barge in and assault me. But she didn't this time. I kept a bottle of cool water close at hand just incase as I closed my eyes to sleep. Of course it wasn't a completely quiet night. I woke up feeling like something was staring at me. I got up and scanned my room, not even my door had been disturbed.

It was around that time I noticed that my room seemed especially dim tonight. I felt the hairs at the back of my neck freeze as I had a dreadful feeling. I got out of bed slowly and turned. Something was outside my window. I couldn't tell what it was but it wasn't big at all. I couldn't see it but its eyes were definitely on me. Not knowing what type of danger I was in I backed away slowly as the shadow stayed at my window.

I had miscalculated my position and pressed my back against a wall instead of the door as I stepped back. I was unnerved at the presence outside my window. It was unlike me to be this unsettled by something, even this. As soon as that thought occurred to me I lost my fear, and instead I felt angry. Something was stalking me and it was quite forward. This was a pesky situation. I move towards the window and see it stir.

"I don't know what you are but you are being detained by an officer of the ED dep––" I stopped in my tracks as I felt a dangerous situation approach. I threw myself back into a corner of the room as the shadow flickered.

I realized the danger then, as the Hellhound that tore through my door. She would have run me over if I had stayed where I was a moment ago.

Tessa was on all fours in a distinctively threatening pose. A threatening growl came from her that made even my blood run cold. The shadow shrunk away slowly as I felt it, a peculiar feeling was starting in me. I turn away and slam my head against the wall. Tessa continued to growl until she was sure whatever it was was gone. I stay turned away from her even as she calls my name.

"Evan? Are you alright?" She hurried over to me as I trembled in the corner.

"Ah...Y-yeah. I'll be alright." I couldn't face her right now. It was a struggle to stay as I was right now.

"I–Its just that that thing––" Tessa forcefully turned me around. I must have been quite a sight to her, my pants bulging as I felt heat in my entire body. My breathing came as slow pants.

"Oh, the infamous Scarection!" She said with amazement at my lower half.

"Q-quit it! That thing...it did something to me..." I fully took in Tessa as moonlight streamed into the room.

She was completely naked this time, and given my present condition I had to snap out of it. I slam my head against the wall to bring back some self control. Whatever that shadow had done it had awaken the primal urge inside of me to a degree. I freeze as I hear a disconcerting sound. Turning around I find myself pinned in the corner. Tessa had buried her claws into the wall with her moist lower half at about chest level for me. Her tail wagged in a blur as she looked down at me lasciviously.

"Shh. We wouldn't want to wake anyone nearby." This was nearly enough to send me over the edge.

If it wasn't for the fact that her actions disregarded the situation I might have pulled her down off the wall and had at it. I stop my hands from wandering to close to her as my anger swells. "Get down from there." I said quietly.

"That thing is the bigger issue right n––" My phone began to ring then.

Reluctantly, Tessa let me out of the corner as I awkwardly made my way towards it. She leaned against the wall as Hatcher called. "Evan, have you by chance noticed any awkward things around you. Glimpses of s––"

"Something was just staring at me through my window." She was quiet for a moment.

"...Well that resolves a lot of issues. Look there is no danger to you at all. Though I'd like it if you could stay in Tessa's room for the night." I heard a thud and Tessa slowly skipped towards me.

"Please don't ask that of me. That thing left me in a vulner––"

"You got a Scarection?" I was just left with my mouth open after that.

"Sorry. Look its normal when she's in the vicinity of men. Actual its abnormal, they usually rush her kind for sex when they're encountered."

"Her? Who is she?" I keep Tessa at arms length away as I try to carry on my conversation.

"She's one of your new guests next month. She'll come along after your second guest gets settled in." Tessa pounces onto me and yells at the phone.

"WHAT?" I shove her off me and raise my phone to my ear.

"Sorry about that. But still, I haven't even had Tessa a month yet. What's the rush?" She sighed.

"Well you're next guest is an interesting species...Look we'll talk at a later date. I just got a new job to do."

"Wa––" She hung up on me. I sigh as I drop my phone onto my bed.

"What is going on while I'm not at the office?" I shift from foot to foot as questions pile up. I heard a growl behind me and realized Tessa was still around.

"Evan..."

"Y...Yes?" I would regret this.

"You heard her. Come on over, I'm sure you'll fit right in." I trembled a bit.

Mostly because I was still in an aroused state and her words carried a certain lewd tone. Partially because I knew I wasn't getting the restful sleep I wanted. "Come on, we're burning moon light."

"Y–yes..." I resign myself to my fate and start for the bathroom. A blast of cold water should keep me under control.

Tessa grabs me from behind and drags me out into the hall. "No way. That," She pointed at my still bulging penis, "Is coming with us as is." I groan a bit as she possessively holds it while leading me to her room.

The first thing I notice about her room is the smell. It wasn't a bad smell but it smelled nonetheless. It was the type of smell of heat. It didn't help me get calmed down, instead it made my dick throb even more.

Tessa put me on her bed and settled in next to me. I was surprised as she didn't immediately try to mount me. She pulled the sheets over us and she pushed herself against me. "W-what, you aren't going to start pawing me?"

She laughed lightly at that. "No, that'd be to easy." She then brought me in for a kiss which I couldn't deny.

Her tongue was quite familiar with my mouth by now. I felt my control slip away as she teased me this way. Then as if to goad me to take action she slowly pulled away from me. It was driving me nuts. I sat up on her bed and trembled in frustration.

"What's wrong? Can't get it down?"

Of course that was the problem. It didn't help that she was constantly teasing me, this time she pulled off the sheets to show me her inviting body. Before I knew why I was over her, my arms pressing down on the bed to either side of her.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––H-Scene ahead––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Oh, are you ready for me now?" She said as she spread her opening and pulled down my boxers.

"Oh dear, now this is serious." I must have been even more frustrated than I thought.

"Don't worry, I can take care of it right now." She rubbed one of her breasts and raised her hip a bit for me.

My breathing was becoming erratic. I don't think I could stop myself any longer. It wasn't Tessa who started it then, but me. I gripped myself and started leading my rod to her slit.

She looked at me with a heavy glow. She rubbed her legs together as she tightened up for my arrival at the last second. With the last of my self control I aim down lower before pushing in.

"A–AH!"

She was so wet even her thighs were drenched slick. Which made it easy for my member to slide in and out between them.

"Aw." She said disappointed. This brought about my anger as I bit my lip, hard. I saw red a moment later.

I kept her legs close as I spoke to her. "Don't complain. Think of this as getting even."

If she would tease me to no end then I'd goad her with victory and turn it around at the last instance. "Oh, maybe I will get to enjoy the night." She said as she looked me in the eyes.

"I think you have better things to do with that mouth." I say as I kiss her deeply. We part briefly as she trembles.

"I–I think you're right." I thrust my manhood between her thighs, just under her soaked slit, as we share a deep kiss.

One of her paws goes on my butt as she adjusts my thrusts while the other teases her own breast. One of my hands goes down to make sure she feels good below as the remaining hand works on the other breast. I've mentioned this before but her body is hot. I again experience that intense heat on my penis as I thrust between her thighs. She makes my thrusts more forceful with the paw on my butt as I slow down.

My hand is probing her slit, teasing it with the girth right below it. Her nipples grow hard as we play with them. Our moans of pleasure mix together and I'm about to climax as she flips us. She gets on top now and begins bouncing on top of me with my dick between her thighs. The stimulation was intense as we both got closer to finishing once. I decide to change my plan of attack and move my hand away from her breast.

The base of her tail proved quite an erogenous zone before. "N–n–nyooo!" She said as she parted from our kiss, her tongue lolling out.

Going for a sudden, violent stimulation had given the desired result. She gripped my hips with both paws as she made sure I was feeling her all along my length. I shut my eyes tight as I felt my release coming and in a last assault I attack her ears as she bows her head.

I tug on her ears with my teeth as she tightens around my length. My fingers were thrusting madly in her as we both released. Her tail draped over the back of her thighs as I exploded. My fingers were being squeezed violently then as she had her own climax.

After arching for a moment she relaxed and my fingers came out easily. She pulled me into a deep kiss as I continued to squirt a massive amount of seed into her tail. We continued this exercise until we both passed out before morning.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––Scene end–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I mentally kick myself after losing control last night. "Do you really have to do this?!" I ask over my shoulder as I run the lathered soap over my body.

"Of course, I want to spend more time with you."

"I don't think this should be even considered." Her tail brushed up between my legs as she pressed her back against mine a bit.

"I have to. I want to try something soon." I couldn't even begin to imagine of what she had in mind to try and make me her husband.

"Please, just do behave a bit." Her tail wagged and began to stimulate me.

"Stop that." I grip its base to a longing sigh.

"R-remember to clean it." I sigh as I rinse off a bit. This was another step in the wrong direction.

When I woke up this morning I was in the shower with her grinding against my naked body. Gladly I wasn't awake or else I might have been married to her. Nonetheless I had to clean her sticky tail as she gave me a very stimulating experience. That was her punishment for last night. Its quite messed up actually. I have to be punished because I didn't do what she, my guest, wanted.

I swallowed my irritation and give her tail another wash. After that was done she tried to give me a blowjob which I denied with a blast of cold water as she dropped her guard. She ran away with a towel in her paw as I began to calm down. Its around lunch time when we both go out into the living room.

Tessa was still a bit upset over my refusal of her but she didn't do a thing. I left her watching T.V as I made us a meal. Tessa decided to change her seat to the one next to me. She ate using utensils as I taught her. She was a good listener when she wanted to be. I found myself thinking back to the shadow as we ate. I wasn't going to utter a word of it again until Hatcher called me with good news. Today is a good day at home because Tessa decided to help out with cleaning. All she asked for in return was another date.

Slowly there was an increasing change in Tessa as the days went by. She'd stop attacking me during the day and her night attempts dwindled as well. Instead she seemed quite fond of our little dates. I didn't have much in the way of cash money but I did have the department car. A black, four-door car that had its own misadventures with me even before I became a host. The third day she decided she wanted to have a date I took her out in it. I had put together the idea of having a picnic on some untouched land outside the city. An hour later we sat at the top of a picturesque cliff, an emerald sea of trees behind us with the blue one before us. It was actually quite fun, though she declared us as a couple, though not a married couple.

After some awkwardness resulting from her statement we went on home. On the way back she expressed to me her desire to go to the beach one day. This resulted in our second excursion that day. We spent some considerable time at the mall as she picked out a swimsuit. A black bikini with some red accents. She looked quite good in it. After that she told me how she got to ride Hatcher's motorcycle. She told me she wanted to seduce me with the jumpsuit and fell in love with riding because of it. Thus I learned of why she came to my place dressed as she was. We wasted time for a bit, drawing some attention but having a generally good time. We got home late and I enjoyed a night without her coming into my room. Though I did forget to tell Hatcher about my door.

Of course things weren't all good. The discomfort of being watched shifted to a malicious intent that was directed at us. It wasn't the same being who watched us now, but they were none the less dangerous.

We spent the next several days doing just dates. Going out entire days and exploring the area. She absolutely loved going out and hiking in the park. She found all sorts of interesting sights and places. I was always there ready with a camera. She loved the idea of being able to capture a scene, a moment in time.

That was also the second gift I gave her. I bought her a peculiar type of digital camera from a shop aimed at extraspecies that was perfect for her paws. I remember her snapping pictures on the way home after buying it. After that week the camera would come along on every excursion. Everyone in the nearby shops recognized her and her camera as a set by now.

Tessa had become quite different from her arrival now. She loved going out instead of trying to rape me. I found that I had actually grown attached to Tessa now. She still came at me some nights, but at least she was a much more restrained then. I heard no more mention of her game or even talk of marrying me. Instead she'd call me her boyfriend and show me a picture she took or help me out to go on a date later.

In hindsight I should have made a solid decision on if I was going to have a relationship with her earlier, that would have spared her a lot of heartache. Instead I let her go on with her one sided affection.

I decided she deserved something special so I made reservations for later in the week to commemorate her on her month of successful cohabitation. She went into a panic when I told her though.

"What's wrong?" She paced back and forth. "I...Do you..." She continued to pace as she tried to form sentences. I grab her shoulders and have her focus on me.

"Do you think its okay?" She asked me.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Her ears drooped a bit.

"Its just...Evan, do you really believe that people are accepting me?" I felt a sudden rush as I realized what was going on. This explained why she was trying to hard to hide her nonhuman features with hats and dresses.

"What...What have you heard?" She bowed her head a bit as she recounted it to me.

"Ew...Look it has a tail...Its completely black...Is that fire...How can he go out with that thing...Poor guy doesn't know he's going to get raped...He'll get killed...worse...Its not human...Its just a monster...Can't they go back to whatever hole they came from...and...leave us alone...dis...gust..."

Her voice had started breaking as she recounted everything I could not hear.

"We...need to...teach the perverts...that these types of fetishes...aren't okay...they should all...d...ie––"

I embrace her then as she cries in full. Her flames disappear as steam rises from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I so sorry." I say as I feel tears in my own eyes.

I was an idiot.

A dense imbecile.

I wasn't worth the things stuck in the filth off the lowest level of hell.

Its been about four weeks since she came into my life, about sixteen days since I started taking her out. I had had no idea she was hearing these things, or felt this insecure. I was completely oblivious to it all.

We sit down as she sobs it out into my shoulder. All I could offer was my compassion and understanding, which isn't much of a comfort now is it. I was just so incompetent. I was mad at myself, at my denseness, and at every intolerant human being out there. I held her close as she fitfully went to sleep in my arms.

This girl, Tessa, decided she'd come here on her own to marry a man she had never met. In the time she had stayed here she had changed quite a bit and was content with one-sidedly calling me her lover. She tolerated all of this shit just for the sake of spending time with me and I couldn't even, if only to humor her, call her my girlfriend.

This exemplified what I already knew. I was a worthless person, but a useful tool. I didn't deserve happiness or compassion unlike this so called monster who cried herself to sleep.

To say that I was angry is to compare Niagara Falls as just a dip in a river. I'd never had a lasting relationship before but I was more than willing to make this work for her sake. I kept all my anger bottled up as Tessa slept on. I resumed apologizing when she woke up.

"To think I was this oblivious even though my girlfriend was hurting this much. I'm very sorry." I kneel before her with my head touching the ground as she takes a sharp breath.

Suddenly the very depressing scene changes in an instant as she glomps me. She kisses me with steam coming from her eye fire.

This was different from the kisses she gave me at first. Before they were an instrument of lust now they were actually full of a different type of passion.

"Yes! You did it!" She said as she nuzzled her face into my neck.

"You finally said it, you really did!" I guess she must have really been waiting for it.

"H–hey, you're kinda pressing against me in some very––" I realized one of her paws was intentionally squeezing my penis possessively. I looked into her eyes and saw lust once more, along with heart shapes though that may have been hallucinations from the intense heat she gave off.

"Oh Hel––"

She kissed me deeply then, more deeply and passionately than she has ever done before. I had really done it now, I just agitated her lust again. "Forget waiting!" She said as she began undressing.

"W-wait! We can't."

"Oh yes we can!" She tore my clothes off me as I try to resist.

She straddled me as she snapped of her panties and bra, her face was aglow and she had a lascivious look. "S–stop!"

After we stalemate according to her old rules I sit in the shower and simmer. I was still quite upset at what she had been suffering without me knowing. So much so I called Hatcher afterwards and made two requests.

"I need a quick job. And I wanted to see if you could please push off the other guests, at least a few days."

"Okay." I look at my phone as I prepare a breakfast.

"Really?"

She talks to me quite seriously. "You fucked her didn't you?"

"NO! I did not!" She laughed over the call.

"Settle there tiger. I get it. Anyway both are pretty easy. One of your guests is having some trouble so we have to wait anyway. And about that job..."

I feel all the humor drain from her voice.

"Things aren't getting any better. We could use you around a bit more." I swallow as I realized what she meant.

"I see. I'm sure we can work something out. Make sure its not this week though. I really want to celebrate with Tessa."

"Ah, so you did––"

"Don't. Please." She chuckled.

"Believe it or not, Mr. Frigid Guard is even worse than his gentle brother. Who would have thought it? How long have you two been a thing?"

"We'll talk later." I hang up on her abruptly.

Tessa saunters in with her camera on hand. "What are you––" She brings me closer to her as she takes a picture.

"A day One picture. I want to make lots of memories with you, as my boyfriend. This is the first of many to come so I hope you're ready." She kisses me on the cheek as we get ready to eat breakfast.

I peered at her camera for a moment. "I'll back up the pictures you have, you should have enough for a small album."

"Oh, so I can have room for more?" I nod, the actual reason being I didn't know how durable the camera was. I had bought it on a whim for her and didn't really know much about it.

Better safe than sorry. "By the way, Tess."

"Hmm?"

"Where are you're clothes?" Some things really never change though.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It took sometime to get her use to it but I finally walked into the riches restaurant in the area. Its the type of place you spend a small fortune on the hors d'oeuvre. Luckily I can pass this as a one time expense under Food Expense as a Host. I was glad to see some extraspecies mixed in amongst the clientele.

Tessa was still nervous about the black evening gown she wore. It showed off everything she'd tried to hide for the past two weeks.

"A-are you sure about this?" She whispered to me at the door.

"I'm about to walk in here with the most beautiful woman in the room. I'm dead serious." She glowed slightly before we were escorted to our table.

To make it a quick tale we had a long, pleasant evening. She only had one thing against it, she couldn't take pictures in here.

"Don't worry about it." I had made a special request.

The restaurant was having a special night tonight, celebrating ten years as one of the finest establishments in the nation. They had cleared a section for the musical guests that played nice, slow music.

"May I have this dance before we eat?" Surprisingly she acts shyly as she takes my hand.

Because they were making this an extra special event they would even be some photographers. I just had to give one a small bribe and Tessa would have all the pictures she could handle.

The dinner went off without a hitch. As we left some time later several eyes looked after us.

"They're staring..."

"Of course they are, I would." I glance at her from head to toe. "I am."

Again, she glows before moving with all the sexy confidence she ever had. She was right in that they were staring though, it wasn't her nerves making her feel this way, most of the room was actually watching us.

Despite what comes to mind, Hellhounds are quite attractive. They are literally driven by their lust at times and they have evolved to be some of the most attractive women one may see. So even though you'd probably be chased by them, catching a glimpse of a Hellhound can be quite fulfilling for the eyes.

Also, thanks to my genetics from my mother's side I was easy on the eyes. Elves have a natural, slender beauty to them, male or female. Though its hidden I can deliver quite a shock to someone. And this was one of those times.

Together we were probably the most attractive couple anyone had seen in person. After a quick change back home we enjoyed a stroll around the park near the house. Things couldn't have gone anymore perfectly, until it all came crashing down.

"Hey, buddy." I turn to face the man and his two friends. I could tell they've been drinking, and they seemed familiar besides all that.

Tessa held my sleeve tightly as they approached and I realized who they were. "I know this is a public park buddy but you can't walk it here." I wanted to rearrange his face then.

I mean I really wanted to leave him a bloody mess somewhere.

"Oh, I'm sorry then. We don't want any trouble so we'll be going, alright honey."

I shouldn't have but I did. I made sure that they could hear me call her that way. It gave Tessa courage and strength to lift her head. Though the three men seemed instantly disgusted.

"Oh you're one of those perverts." I start to move on.

"I thought you looked strange, you're must be a mutant or something."

"I'm a half breed. My mother was an elf." This ticked them off even more.

"Disgusting. Why can't you extraspecies pests stay where you came from?!"

He had an empty beer bottle on hand, which he chucked at the back of my head.

"Evan!" Tessa shoved me out of the way as the bottle smashed against her. She kneeled clutching her face as I saw blood.

"Tess!" I move her hands away to assess the damage. It gladly wasn't bad, a slight nosebleed that went dripping down to her lips. What did worry me was the hatred she had in her eyes.

She lunged at them with her fangs bared.

"Don't!" I say as I pull her back.

The men recovered from the instance of terror as they saw me stop her. "OH! That's right. Little bitch can't touch us without getting deported." They started laughing and pointing at us.

"I'm going to maul them." She said under her breath.

"Don't bother. That's why I'm here." I kiss her and taste the blood.

"I glad you remembered she can't touch you...That means you also remember that you are now criminals in the eyes of the law."

"Oh shut up furry lover. We can claim self defense, what can you freaks do. You can't touch us!"

"I'm an officer of the department shithead!" I said as my vision grew hazy.

That made them sober up. "And I'm a halfbreed. Which means I have the ultimate loophole of being able to deal with both humans and extraspecies."

"Fuck––" I rush forward in a blur and punch the one who threw the bottle in the abdomen. He goes six feet off the ground and lands unconscious before l look at the other two.

"I'll give you five seconds." They ran while practically pissing themselves. I smile as I leap at them, I went a bit wild.

I could have easily killed them, instead I left them unconscious for the police to pick up. They were a bit more battered than they were suppose to be but nothing could be proven. And if anything was brought to light, self defense right.

After taking a ride from an officer home I lead Tessa in. I sit her down on the couch and check her. Due to her rapid healing the nosebleed was simply gone, and due to her resilience as a Hellhound she didn't even have a cut from all the glass. I grab a small towel moistened with water to wipe away the remaining blood.

I glumly look down at the blood on the towel and tremble. "Why...Why would you do that?" I say as tears start to run down my face.

"Why would you get hurt for me?" I couldn't fathom it, being such a burden for her. It made me sick to the stomach.

As if she could see right through me she gently pulled me in for a kiss. "Its because I've fallen for you." She wipes away my tears with the pad of her paw and embraces me.

"Despite what you may think or feel I really do love you. Which is why I'll wait. I've waited a month now I think I can wait another and another." I gently push away from her.

"What fo––" She pushed me onto the couch and continued kissing me.

"What do you think? I want you to love me back. I want you to accept that fact that you're the one I want to make my husband."

I must really be an idiot.

I guess her goal really hasn't changed. She continued to get excited as she continued kissing me. I realized then that the hearts in her eyes wasn't something I thought I saw, they were there.

She saw me with absolute love and that expressed itself in her eyes along with her fires. "Tes––" She barely gave me a moment to breathe before she occupied my mouth with her own.

"W-wait!" I couldn't breathe as she again kisses me longingly.

When she parts from me again, her face is aglow as the hearts appear in her eyes even more intensely.

She moves in for another kiss before I could stop her. "Please here me out." She's panting as she whispers into my ear. "...T-the couch is kinda inconvenient...Its small and we can't both fit...C-could you grant me a request..."

My face felt like it was burning as I nod. I guess that was me granting her wish. If she really cared for me that much, and if I could return those feelings then it should be alright. We stand then. We walk down the hall hand in hand as I open the door to my room.

Tessa strolls in as if it were hers. May as well have been. I look down at the bed embarrassed out of my mind. What was I thinking. Before I could think of what comes next Tessa does it for me. She pushes me down and straddles me. Her heat intensifies and I can see she's going to lose it. She undresses on top of me and starts kissing me at my neck.

I was at a loss at what to do. "...Get...comfortable..." She whispers into my ear as she begins undressing me.

I was relieved she didn't rip the clothes off me but this was beyond embarrassing. I end up in my boxers as she drapes the sheets over us, and her naked body presses against me.

"Can we...spend the night...like this..." I nod as she settles on top of me.

I struggle with myself as I wait to see if she would do anything. To my surprise she had fallen asleep. I look at her face next to mine and feel even more embarrassed. Of course this is what she meant. I smile at my own ridiculousness as I embrace her tightly.

"I guess I really do love you." I steal a kiss from her this time as I start to nod off. I shifted bit under her and felt a squeeze. I stiffen as I realize somethings hadn't changed, she still claimed possession of my penis even while asleep.

Since I couldn't do much anyway I decided to sleep in this strange embrace of hers. It wasn't bad at all. Spending a platonic night with the Hellhound I cared about.

 **A/N––I'd just like to point out that they've been together about twenty-eight days by now. The next chapter picks up on the Twenty-ninth day where things get really heated if you know what happens. On a side note, the brother, who will continue to be mentioned will have his own tale that starts about eight months before Evans. Because I lack imagination it will be: The Man and the Devoted Monsters. Keep an eye out, it should be a much cleaner story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N––I must apologize for a few things. One, this chapter didn't turn out like I wanted it to. New characters got pushed back another chapter or two and the story seemed to progress to much in this one with not enough actual information or plot provided. Also, I've been (finally) putting some work into Sven's story, and a third one for much later. I hope you can keep on reviewing and giving me those brilliant suggestions. Its thanks to those ideas and suggestions that I can proudly say that a fanfic with Monster Girl Idols is not far off. Sorry for the rushed relationship development. This is only my second fanfic work, first of its kind as well so I was destined to mess it up somewhere**.

Ch. 3 Love, among other things

The next day I carefully free myself from Tessa as I walk into the shower. I quickly clean myself and dress before moving to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I whistle a tune as I feel my face is still smiling. I guess I am more of a love struck idiot than Sven.

Hatcher calls my cell and I answer happily. "Shit, Evan." I stop what I was doing.

"What is it?"

"I need you tomorrow for the job, it got moved ahead on the list." I feel myself tense up.

"How bad?"

"Just a few hours, most of it will be travel honestly." I listen to her as she basically briefs me.

"Hmm...I see. Alright I'll have a bag ready––"

"Are you insane. Look survive the night and manage to pick yourself up in the morning. Someone will pick you up then."

Survive the night? "What do you mean? Did that creature get loose again, is it stalking me?" She was quiet for a moment.

"How big of an idiot are you?! Think Mr. Newlywed. She's been with you for four weeks, twenty-eight days." I know this, we celebrated just before.

...!

It hit me then.

"Hell..."

"That's right. Better get some rest because she might just make you lose your marbles." I feel a cold sweat starting.

"So...its this twenty-ninth day..." The latter end of May, a warm day with a clear sky. Today is the day I get married to my house guest, the monster girl way.

I feel my nerves slowly wear themselves out as I just shut down a bit. Rest. I needed to rest. I made sure Tessa wasn't around as I lay on the couch. I decided to get another few hours of sleep in. I'd need it.

Tonight was the night of the full moon, which meant many monster species would be losing it as their instincts intensify. Among them were members of the dog and wolf family. Hellhounds included.

I wonder if she had shared that calm night with me as a means to apologize for the mind rending night she would have with me at this rate. While I dozed off I started to have strange dreams, none of them pure. Well they started off that way, they usually ended with Tessa rubbing her rounded stomach. Our child...ahhh...

I guess I'm much, much more of a lost case than I thought. After that I started to feel warm, as if my body was heating up steadily.

...

That caused my dreams to blur and seemingly restart. I lived through one erotic dream after another. The entire time I knew I'd remember it all after waking up. I was just being led to one simple form of release. I felt myself tense up as sweet release enraptured me. It felt almost as if...!

-Brief Scene, mostly suggestive themes after-

My eyes fly open to see Tessa sucking away at my manhood. "T-Tes–––" The pleasure intensified and I arched. She moved away from me and swallowed a few times. I watched her crawl up to my face.

"S-stop. Get a handle on yourself." I saw an unfamiliar glint in her eyes as she took my face in her paws. She sniffed me then as her fires flared. She seemed pleased by my scent as she proceeded to pin me down in the way she did when she first arrived. She pressed her lower body against my length and caused me to strain my self-control. "I..."

She started to speak as she humped me without letting me into her. "I...can't..."

She then pressed her nose into my hair and sniffed profusely. "I–I'm burning...Please..." She was fighting a losing battle with herself.

Her sniffing increased before she finally pulled away and sat on me, luckily my length was just being pressed against my stomach. "Ahh! P–Please...Get inside! Get–t...A..way..."

She continued struggling with herself as she fondled her breasts. Her tail wagged erratically and I felt her ease off me a bit. I saw my chance and shoved her away from me. It was a bit forceful, but she was even hornier than usual. "E-easy now Tess!"

I say as I struggle with my underwear and pants. Steam puffs from her nose as she breathes out. She gets on all fours and stalks towards me. "I know you can do it Tess. Your an amazing person so I know a little moon madn-"

She pounced at me as I tried to calm her. I duck under her pounce and leap over the couch. So the hunt was on. I leap down the stairs as Tessa slams into the wall behind me. She thrashes her way down the stairs I shut the gym door behind me. The thick metal door groans as Tessa slams into it from the other side.

I'm breathing heavily as the door gives the occasional groan. I take a moment to compose myself, which isn't easy considering an overpowering version of her scent is all over me. I find my phone and think about what to do. "Hatcher!"

"I can hear you just fine." She sounds annoyed.

"How fast can you get me some gear." She sounded interested now as she spoke. "Is she already moon-crazed? That's fast. I'll drop it at your door in about half an hour. What do you need?" I thought it out quickly.

"Some padding. Possible a taser. Tranquilizers if you can manage." She asks if there is anything more.

"What does my health insurance look like?" It was a serious question.

"You should be fine. Considering you've been hurt beyond what should be survivable, you have a matching plan." I hope I don't need it.

"One more thing Evan." I listened with dread growing in my gut.

"I've literally just read an email from the higher-ups." Of course, those fuckers are going to screw me over.

"Ah-ha..Hm...Okay. I got the gist of it."

"And?" She was quiet for a minute.

"Long story short it basically paperwork for you and your ward to get legally married. I'm paraphrasing the rest now. _Because Sven is being given so much time to make the marriage test case we've decided to add that option to your assignment. We just made a small tweak and if you stick it in her you have to sign the paperwork. Also, just reminding you about excessive force and not using drugs or the like. She is a guest to the human race after all_. I think they added a fuck you with hugs and kisses at the end of this."

I rub my temple as I rethink my strategy. "Just...make sure to have someone on standby incase I need urgent medical attention..."

"Do you want a tux and dress prepared? You know, just incase." I honestly could not answer that.

"I...I'll see about calling you in the morning..." I press my back against door as I hear Tessa returning to it. She scratched at the door as she sensed I was nearby.

"Tess...Can you hear me..." More scratching. It must have been hopeless. I just stay seated and nod off.

During that nap I took into consideration a lot of things. Most important of all being my feelings towards Tessa. I liked her, more than what I'd admit to anyone. Despite her flaws and predatory nature she was really kind and caring. I would have to go and face her eventually today. I just needed to know how I'd feel in approaching her. I examined my feelings for her and felt really strange in doing it.

I cared about her, I wouldn't have acknowledged the relationship if I didn't. But sleeping with her and being her spouse for life was a pretty rapid development. Despite all the sexual acts she's done on me...and the ones I've returned because of the situation...I feel that sex would be to soon right now.

Optimistically I can say that we've been going out for two weeks. In reality its been two days since I acknowledged our relationship and my feelings towards her. Its a pretty quick leap from going out on a wonderful date, spending the night together (platonically), and then getting married, their way, the day after.

I swallow dryly as I realize how indecisive I'm being despite acknowledging my feelings for her. I'm just a terrible person who is having problems committing. It was an inevitability that our relationship would develop further. She had already claimed to have fallen for me and I probably wasn't much better. Would she understand if I refused her during the full moon. Should I even refuse her.

"E...Evan..." Her weak voice came from beyond the door. "Evan...you...there?"

I'm thankful for this distraction.

"Y-yeah. I'm here. How are you holding up?" It was a dumb question to ask.

"I...I really need you..."

"That's...That's to be expected..." She sounded very weak as she went on.

"I...I promised I'd...wait...right?"

"...Yeah, you did." I heard the sound of claws on metal before she continued.

"I'm...sorry...I can't...help myself...Its...your smell..." She stopped scratching the door as she seems to steady.

"Its...do you ever...feel the heat start...when you pick up my...scent?" I have before, it caused me to have some serious problems with the traitor in my pants.

"Y-yeah. I tried to calm down but my body didn't listen..." I thought I heard a faint chuckle.

"That...makes me happy..." I realize then what she must have gone through all this time.

"Your scent...it...its driving me crazy..." I was oblivious to an obvious problem for her. Again showing how much of a failure I was as a host not to mention lover.

"Its...everywhere...clinging to everything...I can smell it...in the hall...the kitchen...the couch..." She started scratching the door again with some intensity.

"Please...Don't hate me..." She had a level of self control I hadn't fully comprehended. If she was affected by my scent much the same way I was to hers, and with her sense of smell as a Hellhound, she was constantly being stimulated to arousal and beyond by living in this house with me.

Yet she still restrained herself as best she could for long stretches of time, because she wanted to have an actual relationship with me. It was much more than I deserved really. It made me want to punch myself for being so dense and idiotic. "I don't hate you at all Tessa. After all, you want us to get married, right?"

All sound ceased for a solid minute. Tessa must have been reeling from my passive acceptance of our eventual marriage.

"Tessa?" There was a loud thud, several loud thuds.

I backpedal away from the door as I hear a loud moan of pleasure. The door shook violently before everything was quiet once more. "...Evan." I heard her, she seemed much more lively now.

"Why don't we talk about it...face to face..." The door groaned as she pushed against it.

"Tessa. Now listen to me."

"Oh, I'm listening...I'm waiting eagerly to hear you whisper sweet nothings into my ears." I said something bothersome again. I think Tessa might have finally lost it because of what I said.

"Evan...please...let me see your wonderful face." I suppose this was it, time to make my big decision on how I'd deal with her now and from now on. I was still indecisive about what I'd do. Eventually I just punch myself once and decide to man up.

I'd try for a type of compromise where I'd acknowledge our mutual feelings but I'd try and refuse her nonetheless because of the situation. Was it a wimpy thing to do that would give me some more time to think this out? Yes, yes it was. I hated the decision that I had formulated, but I'd stick to it. After all this was a big decision that was about the rest of our lives.

"Oh, what's this?" Tessa said as I face the door.

The handle turns and the door swings wide open, I forgot that the gym couldn't be locked at all.

Tessa lets the door swing open slowly. The lights in the hall behind her were out and I could only see her eye flames as she slowly walks up to me. Due to the suddenes I was rooted to he spot. She grabbed my shoulders and came in close to smell my scent. "Aahhhhh..."

She let her tongue loll out as her lust increased even more. She just looked at me for a few seconds before taking me into an embrace. I was immediately soaked in sweat from the amount of heat she was radiating. Yet oddly enough she wasn't doing a thing. Well, she was leaning on me quite heavily.

"T-Tess?" Her arms dropped to her side and she started to fall to one side.

"Tess." I caught her before she could hit the floor. It seems she burned herself out. Her eyes were unfocused and her tongue still lolled out as she continued panting. I give a slight sigh of relief before I pick her up in my arms. I climb back upstairs and see a very disconcerting mess.

"..." I thought that box had been thrown out a long time ago.

Its remains were strewn about on the couch, along with some condoms. The entire box had been emptied, Tess left a small trail of condoms leading from the living room, to her room, and even more on her bed. While disturbing to see I paid it little mind as I set her down on her bed. I begin cleaning the debris and contemplate tossing away an entire box worth. I put them in a plastic bag and set them aside under the sink in my bathroom. The way things were going I might need them.

Tessa still hasn't come out of her room. Its been a few hours since I left her there, she had started thrashing about shortly after that. I hadn't even bothered finishing breakfast, Tessa wouldn't eat and I wasn't hungry. I just paced about and continued to struggle with my indecisiveness.

This was turning into one of the longest days in my life. No matter what I thought and decided I'd always go back on any idea. Pessimistic thoughts about how worthless and undeserving I was, along with doubts about this relationship with Tessa, kept me in a constant loop. There was a lot she didn't know about me, most of it bad. There was that dreadful secret I shared with my brother, and I'm sure my condition especially merited more than enough doubt for me to try and deny this relationship from continuing. These thoughts continued for some time, to long actually.

My phone rang, it was Mike. "..."

"I see she still hasn't gotten you then." I let out a bit of a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm still untouched." I sit down at the table as Mike talks to me.

"Look, kid. I have a fraction of an idea of what you're dealing with today of all days. No doubt the higher ups have made it even more nerve-racking for you."

"...Yeah, they did..."

"But I heard somethings and remembered your file." That damned thing.

"Just hear me out, alright." I heard that damn thing flip open.

"Commendations, successful mission reports. Hospitalization reports, injury record." All very common in my folder.

"And on the very top is a small note made by an executive." News to me.

"He's giving you praise, noting you for you're sense of family with your brother. Laying it thick with your achievements. Yadda yadda." I heard him slam the file somewhere near him.

"You know what I see?"

"...Enlighten me."

"I see a guy who can't form a lasting relationship because of what he is and what he does. Someone who is willing to support what little family he has with nothing reserved...An idiot who is full of guilt and grief..." I give a humorless chuckle.

"What, are you my therapist?" Mike had been working for three years at this branch of the department before I joined. He helped with paperwork and safe handling of extraspecies. He was just a very connected worker at the office who usually stuck his nose where it doesn't belong.

"Actually, I was a counselor at the Department before I got a new assignment at this branch office." That literally made me surprised.

"Counselor?"

"Yup, I was the shrink for all the guys involved with handling extraspecies, I was supervisor of dozens of home stays and I was asked to consult on the marriage amendment." He must be lying to me.

No way the forty-something goofball at the office who ferried around extraspecies was someone this important. I felt angry now, his joke had gone on long enough. "Alright cut the crap. What do you want?"

"Settle down Evan. I'm just here to ask you some questions as a coordinator."

"Coordinator my––" My phone beeped.

"Hello." Hatcher quickly spoke to me. "He's legit, he just handed me three years of reports and notes he's been taking for the department on the extraspecies and hosts." I blink then as she hangs up.

"Now, will you listen to some advice?" I just remained very quiet.

"Just to get this out there I'm the one who recommended you and you're brother to be hosts." My simmering anger boiled again.

"I have nothing to do with the marriage test case though. That's all the higher ups..." It took me a very long moment before I could speak.

"Okay..."

"Now, what do you think I've been seeing as you worked around here for the past nine months?" I was obstinately silent.

"I saw someone utterly alone."

"Oh, good for you. You've learned I'm not a social butterfly." He didn't respond to me then.

"You've grown to care for her, haven't you?"

"...I hate that shrink crap..." He stifles a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm horrible."

"Very." Now he gets serious again.

"I have a good feel for what you're contemplating today."

"I'm sure you do, Mr. Shrink." He ignores my sarcasm.

"Feelings of anger and lack of self worth. Thinking to yourself that it'd be better if you just cut ties now, help her avoid getting hurt. Am I in the ballpark." It was around here my anger slipped away.

"I know all the problems and secrets you're keeping from her Evan. Sven had the same issue with his girls but he's committed. He's giving them little snippets here and there and they are accepting him regardless. You on the other hand have anxiety towards this commitment. You have a different disposition from your brother so its expected." He was honestly trying to help me.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, things you've asked yourself already but have been giving vague answers most likely. At the end of this you'll know what to do."

"...A-Alright..." I listened intently.

The first question was hard to come clean to. "Why do you feel so guilty Evan?" What of the many things could he be talking about. I had done some things in the last two years that I'm not proud of. I've failed my family and friends. I've hurt others. I spent a long time just festering in hate. What of all these guilts could he be talking about.

"C-can you be specific?"

"Why does getting into a relationship make you feel guilty?" That specific facet. There wasn't one clear reason to it.

"Come on, speak what comes to mind." I swallow before I say what I've been thinking.

"W-well, its mostly as you said. I feel like I don't deserve that happiness, that its wasted on someone like me."

"Is that all?" I pause for a second.

"If you want to be assured of what you do from here on out I want total cooperation Evan. Tell me everything." I contemplate my words before speaking them.

"Its...the profession I have right now, my job in the department."

"Hmmm, I thought that had something to do with it." I listen intently at his next few words.

"Are you thinking along the lines that what you have to do in your work will affect your relationship. Are you afraid you might lose it and hurt her?" Its eerie when someone does that to you. Reading you like a book.

"Or maybe its the fact that you might just be gone one day." That one struck a cord, it really chilled my blood.

"R-right, on both counts. More the last one actually." Though I've been using the excuse that a relationship with an extraspecies while I'm the one handling situations involving them, violent situations, isn't a good idea its really the fact that I'm afraid of leaving someone alone.

...My father was right in front of me when he left this world, I had closure knowing his fate after awhile.

But what of me, I travel and get sent away for days on end. What would happen if I couldn't come back, ever. What trouble would I cause, what pain and suffering would I put Tessa in if I died in a distant place and left her alone.

I wouldn't want that to happen. "I'll give you this Evan. You're driven."

I return to our conversation as Mike starts to speak. "I know all the things this profession sometime has you do but you still keep at it. You could just become an office worker. You continue to do this job despite the possibility of you losing everything, even your only family. I haven't grasped what makes you so willing to risk everything but it leaves me impressed nonetheless." I remain quiet as he acknowledges the fact that I willing work that type of job despite all I'd sacrifice.

"I suppose you want to leave a mark behind. Something positive before you kick the bucket." I wanted him to keep his trap shut now.

"That's the source of all of it, isn't it? All these insecurities and fears stem from that eventual fact that you will most likely die long before she does. You'll leave her alone, and you know she'll suffer."

"Shut up...Mike..." Leaving someone behind when they aren't suppose to be alone. I find that to be the darkest of things to befall someone. I claim that from my experience watching father fade away.

"I see. Sorry about pushing you, Evan." I give a shuddering breath as I felt increasingly tired. "This is a quick one. Give me a straight answer to it." I tensed up in anticipation at what other button he'd press.

"What are you're feelings for her?" I felt my mind immediately go blank.

"I...I really care about her. I...I..."

"Is that all, come on give an honest answer." Why was it hard to speak about it.

"I like her, a lot actually. But...I feel unsure about it...Like I'm only ever going to give her half of what she deserves..."

"Half of what Evan?"

"Lo...A..affection of course." Damn it. Why was it hard to come clean.

"I thought I heard something different." I couldn't say anything in complete absolutes.

Come on. "I..." I find some grit and say it.

"I feel like I'm falling for her alright." There was a pause.

Mike just stifles a chuckle. "I see...I see." He's quiet for a moment longer before he speaks to me.

"Evan. You know the feelings she has for you, right? She's very serious about them because she wants this to come true." He started giving some insight into Tessa's life and character.

"She was the runt of the litter, so to speak. She's been bossed around since she was little. Coming here is one of her greatest acts of independence."

"W-wait. You're saying that she didn't have support of any kind from her family group?"

"I'd think its the opposite. She met nothing but resistance yet she kept hoping to meet her chosen husband and strike it out on her own. She really wants what you want deep inside." I listen intently at his next words.

"A happy ending. A loving home for the family she wants to make. Its part of what keeps her in line despite of that maddening lust of hers. She wants this dream of hers to become reality and she's ready to do the impossible for it." I felt something in my chest, it was heavy and weighed me down.

"I think that after this talk you have a better idea of what you want to do right?" He sounded relaxed, as if he was assured of my actions. "I have one piece of advice to give. Take it to heart because someone I considered a close friend told me this."

The next few sentences brought tears to my eyes. " _My life is made and spent for those dear to me. No matter how short it is, I want to spend it for them, the people I care about. That's why I want to live and die without regrets because of my inaction_." It wasn't so much the words he spoke but the voice he spoke it in.

"How was that Evan, I practiced his voice so I could tell you in the exact same way he told me." I shake my head and wipe away the tears.

"...I...I didn't know you two were friends." Mike chuckles.

"Kid, he was my first case when I was accepted into the Department. I knew you're father for sixteen years before he passed away. It was back when he started out and was partnered up with you're mother. He was part of the reason I got so influential in the Department." I bow my head as it all clicks into place.

"...Without regrets, right?"

"Right." I feel assured now of my decision. It left me feeling at ease now.

"So what will you do now?" Mike asked. I feel my face grow hot.

"I'll tell her know how I feel. From there, whatever happens after will...be things I won't regret."

"That's the confidence I want to hear. Reminds me of that lucky dolt, may he rest in peace." I chat a bit as I feel myself preparing for what comes next.

By the time I hang up with Mike the faint glimmers of moonlight are reaching over the horizon. "I'd better get it over with. I have a task to do tomorrow."

"Alright. Godspeed." He even used that expression like Father did.

Mike reclines in his seat as Hatcher walks in. "Do you think things will turn out well?" She asked. Mike just shrugged.

"Who knows. He really wants a happy, whole, loving family. Something the Hellhound shares an interest in. Even if its a bit rushed and he's still unsure, I'm sure they'll be the best married couple we'll ever see, extraspecies or not." Hatcher sighed.

"Don't you feel like you've manipulated him into loving that girl." Mike just laughs.

"I don't know what you heard but whatever he does comes straight from him. I put no words in his mouth at all." Hatcher just looks at him for a moment.

"Honest, besides he is a worse case than his brother. All he needed was to look at himself in a mirror and decided that whatever he saw shouldn't get in the way of the happiness he craves so much." Sven actually needed to form a relationship with his wards for a while before he'd consider pairing with them.

"Still..."

"Just let him be happy Hatcher. All he needs is to be loved like this girl loves him. He'll return it and then some after some time. This is the perfect test case that the amendment needs."

I'm standing outside Tessa's room. I can hear her inside, she sounds almost as if she's in pain. I take a deep breath before I enter her room. It was a worse mess than before.

Tessa was sprawled out on her bed with what looked like a pair of my boxers being pushed under her nose. She tensed up and arched as I saw her drool a bit from her ecstasy.

This was an awkward way to start things. After a few seconds she realized I was there and she sprang to her feet, paws. She rushed at me and stopped short of shoving me against the wall.

"You! What are you doing here!" She growled at me while she trembled.

"I have something to do." I had stood outside her door for half an hour thinking of the best way to express myself. I figured this to be the most direct way.

I take her face in my hands and bring her close.

I stop just a few inches away.

"You know I'm falling for you too." I then give her a kiss.

She went rigid, her tail and ears stuck out completely and her face glowed like crazy. When I pull away she remains rigid, her eyes unfocused.

After a minute past I started to grow worried. "Tessa?" As soon as I called her name I was sent flying. I landed on her bed and she rapidly straddled me. "You just had to do it! I can't hold back any longer."

-scene-

She tore off my clothes and looked at me straight in the eyes. "S-sorry. But its true. So this..." I told her.

She seemed to regain her senses for that instant so I could utterly confuse her. "Its okay now?!" I sigh a bit.

"I have a job tomorrow. I'd like to come back the day after to my lovely wife greeting m––" It happened so quickly I almost came.

Suddenly Tessa took me into her and steam rose from her eyes. "S-stop. You're in pain." She continued to ease herself down until she had all of my length inside her. Then she slowly lifted herself up and I saw blood.

"I...I'm so glad its you." She told me before her eyes seemed to glaze over.

She bounced violently on top of me. She was going crazy with me inside her. Thanks to my increased stamina I lasted a full half hour as she rode me. As soon as I came inside she seemed to calm as she brought her face close to mine.

"I love you so very much." She then kissed me, her tongue dominating my mouth. She resumed then while we were kissing. Her hips rising and falling against me as her insides squeezed and massaged me. That's as far as memory goes for that night.

According to her she may or may not have forgotten to let me catch my breath. This may or may not have left me borderline conscious as she continued to ride me. She claims she used me all night, but she'd had no luck and wouldn't get pregnant. That's all I know of that night, I'm being honest. Seriously, no recollection at all

-Early morning scene ahead-

I blearily wake up in the early morning feeling as if I got no sleep. I don't know how long I was out but one thing was certain. I hadn't parted from my wife yet. My manhood, at a slightly reduced size, seemed to have continued on without me.

Tess stirred groggily and caused me a great deal of stimulation. She woke up fully in that instance. "Morning!" She moved her hips as I feel myself approaching release.

"!"

She kept me down as she continued riding me. "Sorry if its to early. You...h-haa...leaving for a day so..." She made a pleasured sound as she adds more movements, gyrating as she took me.

"..I need to get my f–fill!" The part of me that had remained inside of her fully awoke and increased in size and girth. This was to much, for the both of us, because of how unexpected it was.

After she was satisfied I literally rolled off the bed. The dull thud of impact made me stay awake. "Geez." I mutter as I pick myself up.

I struggle to my feet and see Tessa gather up the sheets. "Ah, they have such a pleasant scent...Bye...Bye..." She settled back to sleep like that, assuming a very cute expression.

"...I guess you showed enough restraint..." I say before I pat her head.

I don't even bother with warm water as I make sure absolutely none of her scent clung to me as I shower. I went to my closet and picked out some clothes. I grabbed a preprepared suitcase and headed for the door.

"Hatcher...I'm alive, I think."

"Hmm...Seems like it. So...how were things last night?" She had to ask, I guess I may as well tell her.

"Just...bring me that paperwork. We'll sign and return it after I come back." I felt so sore as I step outside and see Hatcher waiting for me.

It was expected, of course.

I hang up and talk to her face to face. "I'm guessing things went well." She had a pretty substantial packet of papers.

We enter the car as I begin signing documents. I was a bit worried to find a liability waiver. I peer at Hatcher as we pull into the airport. "Its you're marriage now. We have it from a reliable source that injuries are uncommon, but can occur if she is sent into a blind rage. Or an intense heat."

"...Fine..." I continue signing, skimming documents, I got a gist of what was happening.

Tessa was here for the purpose of cultural exchange. She was considered a diplomat to a degree. With my marriage to her she was changing status to that of a citizen and can stay here indefinitely. It also granted both of us special permission to visit her homeland, that island, granted we tell the Department ahead of time.

After sitting in the car signing documents without reading it in full I got ready to board a Department plane. "The branch office will contact you when you arrive. I heard its going to be a bit messy." I sigh as I board.

"Hey! Keep an eye on her for me!" I say before Hatcher drives away.

 **Evan's House during the trip**

Hatcher watched T.V while Tessa watched Hatcher. Whenever Hatcher glanced at Tessa she was looking away.

"Are you done with that?" Tessa looked down at the various documents before her.

"I can just do a paw print right?" Hatcher brought out an ink pad for Tessa.

"Thanks." She then resumed the task at hand and abandoned signing her name on each form.

"So much easier." Nothing much happened. Except a remodel or two.

"Just to accommodate for the married life." Hatcher claimed.

Now the doors were metal and the rooms reinforced even more. The gym got some repairs done and a few additions. "I'm sure they'll be wonderful changes..." Tessa said unconvinced.

Asides from that nothing happened. Hatcher made lunch and they sat down across from each other. They ate quietly, neither saying a word.

"...How long until he's back?"

"It'll be tomorrow." After dinner the answer and response was the same.

"Can't he take me along?"

"Nope." They watched T.V without even acknowledging each other.

"Will he call?"

"I don't know."

Nothing happened at all.

After dinner Tessa went see her renovated room and Hatcher went home. "He'll be back in the morning." Was all she said before driving off.

"She doesn't seem to bad." Hatcher said as she returned to the office.

"...She got rid of all his scent..." Tessa said as she looked around her room.

 **Six hours after leaving Tessa**

"So this is the place." It was surrounded by Special Police and SWAT vehicles.

"Why did they send only one guy?" The man this branch office had saddled me with muttered. He was trying to improve his career in the Department and was dismayed when he saw only me leave the plane.

"Oh pipe down." I mutter as we approach the warehouse.

"Yeah...This is the place." The coordinator from the office here began giving me more details.

"You already know the floor plan. I'll just give you the threat inside." He closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"Ten female Ogres. Three men upstairs. An unspecified plant species and...a special valkyrie."

I ignore the valkyrie threat completely. The plant could be problematic. The Ogres were hazardous and they had hostages upstairs.

"The Valkyrie is gone by now."

"How do you know this?" I glare at him.

"Trust me. If there was a Valkyrie still in there we'd know about it." One type or another there would be a commotion.

"Alright. I think I have an idea of what to do." I cast off the coat I had on and approach the door in the special equipment. Mostly it was personal armor that didn't restrict my movement.

"Oh get back here already. The Department will send an actual force in a fe––" I take one of several knives I had on me and slash open the palm of my left hand.

Blood freely dripped down onto the asphalt as I approached the door. "Operation is Starting. Clear out!" I call around to the SP and SWAT.

The SP recognizes me and pulls safely back, the SWAT not so much. I then lick up some blood from the cut on my hand. My vision starts to get hazy. Another lick and I tip my hand to drink in more.

After a bit more blood I am ready for combat. I wipe off the remaining blood from my hand to reveal the wound is simple gone. I feel heat rush throughout my body as I start the timer at my belt. An hour, that's all I had for this operation. I replace the knife and face the metal exterior of the warehouse. There are large windows on the second level. I look up at one and easily jump level to it. I grab an edge and swing myself through onto a catwalk beyond.

I saw the Ogres below me scramble to grab debris and junk to throw. One of them finds some machinery instead. I take a few hurried steps as the catwalk behind me gets torn down by flying machinery. This compromised the catwalk as a whole as it shook violently. Some railing broke and I was sent falling down in the midst of all the Ogres.

I land in a crouch, unhurt. "You are violating the rules of the Extraspecies Order maintaining policy. This is––" An Ogress smashed part of a car on me. She roared as Motor oil seeps out of it.

"As I was saying." I say as I step around from behind the car.

"This is punishable by detainment and deportation." I kick the car hard and send it flying back into the Ogress who tried to slam it down on me.

"Let's have some fun!" Is all I say before a big smile spreads across my face. I hate this part of me, this insane bloodlust of mine.

 **The Next Day**

"Tessa might kill me." I tell Hatcher.

"Don't worry about. I'm more worried about the collateral damage." I look at her.

"That's just cold." She stifles a laugh.

"Just give her a big smile and knock on the door." I shake my head and march up to the door. I immediately jump back as it's flung open.

"Evan!" She pounces me. I think we both realize it in midair, this will hurt.

I manage as best I can and catch her with one arm. We spin around as I bring her close and we teeter a bit off balance. "Whoa! I need video of that." Hatcher said as she hurriedly shut her car door and drove off.

We were left alone now, in front of the house. I could feel something coming from Tessa. It wasn't exactly the tender love I expected. She pulled me inside and forced me to sit on the couch. I wince a bit as Tessa begins stripping me.

"H-hey!" She took great care with my left arm since it was in a sling. She radiated a murderous intent as she sniffed me, my clothes, even the sling.

She stood over me and with an unbecoming coldness spoke. "Who did this?" I felt my blood chill as she asked again.

"C-calm down now..." She forces me down with a foot on my chest.

"I am calm. I just want to know who did this to you." Though she wore a smile I felt no calmness from her. I came clean then.

"W-well, my job is to handle situations that lead to detainment and sometimes deportation of other species. This is often dangerous works since I usually deal with the more dangerous sit––"

"Who. Did. This." Right, Hellhound, fierce.

"We were rounding up some detainees after safely completing a mission. One of them, an Ogress, decided I'd be prime husband material."

"The bitch didn't." I swallowed as I felt more murderous intent radiating from her smile.

"S-she seemed really intent on taking me then and there. Thing is, when you have so many officers around a rampaging Ogress, they don't tend to restrain themselves." She had held me with one arm while trying to swat away officers.

Eventually enough stun guns hit her and made her spasm before getting floored. "And that's how I dislocated my arm." Thankfully I'm not fully human. I'm still working off the aftereffects of my...condition so healing is going to be substantially faster.

My most pressing worry is the Hellhound that's chuckling as she heads for the door. "T-Tess."

"...Kill her. I'm going to skin her before..." She reached for the door around the same time I reach her.

I force myself between her and the door. "Calm down. Its all been taken care of. She's getting deported and I won't have to leave for awhile."

Tessa continued to grumble murderous thoughts. I sigh before something hits me. One of her weaknesses.

I tip her head up a bit and give her a kiss. I move away and look her in the eyes. "Honey, I'm home." I said it in the most endearing way possible, banking everything on her feelings for me.

"...E..Ehh..." I saw a small puff of steam escape her before she was pulling me into a loving embrace.

"That's right! Welcome back!" I now had another problem. A clingy Hellhound wife.

When I say clingy I mean she hardly let go of me that day. "T-Tess. I need to make lunch." She was currently hugging me from behind and pressing her breasts against me.

"Oh don't worry. I'll help you out." She gently pushed me out of the way and diced the meat with her claws.

"See, easy. Go on and get the table ready while I take care of things here." Finding it strange that I got kicked out of the kitchen I do as she says. I set out plates and utensils as I hear the sound of a Hellhound cooking.

It was interesting. There was a lot of growling, I can't fathom why. But oddly enough, seeing her moving about the kitchen was very endearing. "Hey Evan, what's this?" I go over to see what she has.

I immediately do a double take. She seemed to have found the little stash under the sink. There was a false bottom there and lots of alcoholic beverages were sitting there in a small cavity under the sink, prime for the taking.

"...You were holding out on me, now weren't ya?" I swallow dryly as whatever she's cooking catches fire. I'm not sure if letting her cook was a good idea now.

"I–I can feed myself."

"Denied, say ahh!" Luckily for me whatever she made was not bad.

Crunchy burnt on the outside but nice medium-rare meat on the inside. The meat didn't taste like much, but I haven't eaten in a day so this was welcomed.

I do as she says and open my mouth.

"What's that? Can't hear you." I feel my face redden as I say ahh.

"Good." She deposited the meat in my mouth.

I felt oddly defeated as she denied me the use of my good arm. She held it as we ate, so she'd alternate between eating and feeding me. On her side of the table I saw a six pack, about half of it gone. Mike was going to have a cow the next time he came to prepare for a party if Tessa kept at it.

"C-can't I have a water?"

"Denied." She said as she pressed the cold beer against my cheek.

"Drinking alone is no fun." I already had one in me and everything was absolutely fine. But that still didn't make what she was doing okay.

"I...I'm okay Tess. I think I can let you eat. I still have one hand."

"Oh nonsense. I quite like this uncomfortable expression you have anyway." She opened the beer.

"Thirsty?" I couldn't really say no.

I was quite honest because of the first beer. "Okay, but we can't have you spilling anymore." She seemed to taunt me as she drank it herself.

"T––" I started speaking when she pressed her mouth to mine. In that way I got something to drink.

As one may guess, I'm not a drinker. I can hold my own against extraspecies and deal with life threatening injuries. But I can't drink. I know this as a fact that neither Sven nor I can hold our drink. And its so embarrassing being drunk.

After giving me drink she parts from me and I let out a slow exhale. My eyes felt heavy and a lot of bad ideas seemed good. "...Wonderful..." I remember saying before asking for more.

"Is that your limit?" I nod slowly. She looks at the beer before setting it down.

"I think you've had enough..." She seemed to have realized this was a bad idea for someone recovering. Though I can't help but be a bit mischievous. I lean close to her and whisper.

"I'm not asking for more to drink..." I saw her ears poke straight up.

"...This is a bad idea..." She said to me.

"Come on...a little won't hurt..." She began to glow.

"I know...if I beg will you...give me more..." She held me at arms length as I saw her begin to bite her lip.

"So what can I do...for my wife? Should I...say ahh..." Her tail doesn't lie. It was wagging like crazy.

"T-that's..." She looked down as her glow increased. She trembled before pulling me into an embrace, her ample breasts nearly smothering me.

"You know...I'm getting turned on..." She told me as she start to let me go.

-Slight Tease scene-

"...This will do..." I take one of her aroused nipples into my mouth and begin teasing it.

"S-stop that...I'm...I'm..." I pull gently on it with my teeth. Tessa forces me back and trembles.

"He's injured and needs to recover. He's injured and needs to recover. He's injured and needs to recover." She repeated this like a mantra to avoid raping me then.

She stands up swiftly and dashed away. I later learned she was using my shower to cool off, something she hates doing. When she came back I was eating calmly.

"That was rude of you. All I wanted was some of your cooking." I'm not sure how much of my newfound mischievousness came across in my smile.

"Why you––" She grips my shoulder hard and I wince in response.

"Ah! Sorry!" This was starting to get entertaining.

After our awkward meal is finished Tessa does the unthinkable and begins cleaning. I'm admiring a lightbulb as I sprawl out on the couch. Not even two beers and I'm like this. The stuff is dangerous. "Evan..." I begin to doze off.

"Evan..." I was really feeling tired. My body hurt, and I thought I saw fire. Fire.

I never realized how a slight trigger during a vulnerable moment could affect one so. Fire, so fierce and beautiful. I remember how it came off her scales as I tried to buy time. That Salamander who took great care in slicing off my arms and legs. It hurt so much, but nothing compared to seeing Sven hurt, to dad dying. It was all one unforgettable experience. I don't know why but I wake up screaming at the top of my lungs.

Phantom pains racked my body as Tessa comes in. "Evan!"

I shove her back roughly as I writhe in agony, trying to get some relief. Finally I'm propped against the wall, my body worse off than earlier. Tessa carefully embraces me and soothes my pain. She helps me calm and to return to the present. I'm not embarrassed to say that we shared a bed then. I was comfortable held by her the rest of the night. She slowly stroked my head as my fear and pain subsided. The last thing that happened was her telling me how much she loves me. She kisses me quickly and my last words are simple and honest.

"I..love you too..."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N––Sorry that it took this long to upload. I have difficulty getting these chapters up and I'd wish I could do better. Though to make the wait a bit more worth it I'm happy to announce the introduction of two new guests who will get much more characterization in the following chapters. Also, the first Chapter for Sven's story is up with its unimaginative title, A man and the Devoted Monsters. I hope I made the wait worth it, I'll try to put chapters up as soon as I can but its getting more difficult so this long wait might be the new update period.**

Ch. 4 Tyrant and Pervert

As lovely a time as that was it was ruined the day after next. "What do you mean they are here?" Tessa asked as Hatcher motioned for the two transports to drop off their passengers.

"Its as I said. Evan, here are the two hard cases we want you to host." I groan inwardly. I still couldn't use one of my arms and she was saddling me with two more monsters. I was more than a little worn out at the thought.

"Good luck..." Hatcher whispered to me as the front door opened.

First things first, I could feel a frightened tingle go up and down my back as a manticore entered my home. She wore a simple white top with what appears to be a black bikini bottom.

"Ah!" She exclaims as she looks at me.

I suddenly feel as if I should know this girl. Her tail moved to and fro as it slowly clicked in my head. "Its you!" We said at the same time.

"You're the shadow peeking through my window that time."

"You're Mr. Well-Endowed. That thing gets huge!" The awkward moment of silence is broken because Tessa started to emanate murderous intent.

"Oh, so you're that thing that was watching my hon. I think I'd like to have a word with you...later." If I hadn't given her paw a squeeze Tessa might have lost it then and there.

"Its okay its okay. I enjoyed watching you both a while ag––" Before another word could pass her lips she was thrown out of the way. I didn't even need a second to recognize this guest.

"Shit! Why are you here again!?"

"Jump off a cliff and die." The lizard girl said as she regarded me.

"Why are you here?! I deported you for the fourth time already!"

"Can it Evan! I'm going to finally kick your ass!" We were literally butting heads as we both heated up. It was Tessa who broke up this confrontation. She roughly pulled me back and stood between us.

They stood, trying to silently intimidate the other. "Ow...ow..." I stopped this when I realized Tessa had dislocated my arm, the one that had been recovering.

"Now look at what you did!" Rena, the lizard girl, said as she regarded my shoulder.

"Now I have to wait even more for that fight." I was living in a mad house now. And so the problems began...

I'm back home now from a quick trip to the hospital, with two weeks to recover now instead of just one. I am greeted by Rena, Tess was on the floor behind her. "About time Evan." Rena said as she shut the door behind me.

"Welcome back hon." Tessa said as she recovered from the floor. She glared once at Rena before fawning over me. Then she began apologizing while trying to grip my penis. I was pulled away from my wife by Rena.

"Settle down. You may be a bitch in heat but he needs to recover." I couldn't stop it. Tessa lost it. She tackled Rena and bit into her shoulder as Tessa's claws slashed at her stomach. But nothing really happened. Rena forced Tessa away without much of an issue. "Settle down mutt."

"Ease off Rena." I say as Tess retreats a bit. I was standing between two extremes right now. Best terms would be Chaotic extreme (Tessa) and Martial Extreme (Rena).

Though looking around I don't see my manticore house guest. I ask Rena immediately about this. "Oh, that pervert. She's enjoying being tied up in her room. Don't bother her unless you're ready to be raped." I had a sneaking suspicion Rena had a hand in that as well.

After I go comfort Tessa I confront Rena. "So why are you being somewhat compliant with the law this time?" She was a repeat offender, troublesome, and strong.

"Because I feel like it." She said. Of course that was also part of her character.

"Don't get to close, Evan." Tessa whispered to me as I made to walk towards Rena. "No, I won't hurt you yet. I just want to settle the score with you." Six to zero is a pretty large disadvantage to overcome.

"I beat you fair and square Rena. Six times I've won. Why can't you just let it go and try to live peacefully here?" She cracked her knuckles and Tessa stood in front of me. Though I noticed she had goosebumps all over her.

"I want to fight a real fight with you. No holding back."

"..." I wondered if all lizard girls are this obsessed with fights.

"Fine. I did it before I'll do it again." She grinned.

"Good to hear. But I won't hold back any longer..." It was then she revealed herself. She had horns and wings, her claws were more fearsome and she gave off a strong presence.

"I'll stake my dragon pride on our fight."

"Of course. It had to be that." Tessa gently pushed me back as Rena's power increased. I slip past Tessa and make for Rena. I stand before her, aware of how dangerous this would be.

"Listen up Rena. Despite how things are now I hope you will comply with the house rules." I saw an annoyed twitch cross her face.

"I'll let you know the only reason I'm complying with your laws is to fight you. I can destroy your precious rules if I feel like it." I feel the tension rise as I begin to speak again.

"Then I'll make you comply. For now, until I recover and we fight, I'd ask that you comply."

"..." She just glared at me.

"Its also so that I may recover faster."

"...Fine, I'll abide by your rules." That was surprisingly easy. After giving her a quick refresher about the normal laws of the bill I then established the house rules.

"This is my house so its my rules. Respect me and my wife." I almost stopped right there. The intense killing intent emanating from the both of them was overwhelming.

"...Second, respect this house. It may not be grand but its home nonetheless. Third try to get along with the others." Another wave of killing intent.

"Fourth,..." I whisper it into her ears. "The duel will be the final fight we'll have. After that, regardless of what happens you'll have to be content."

"..." She seemed to cool off a bit then. I added a few more about the chores, sneaking in a way of making Tessa a bit more helpful. "Finally," I compose myself and smile.

"I welcome you to my house. I hope we can have a somewhat peaceful time together..." I don't think she expected me to go from tense to calm so fast. I really caught her fully off guard.

"But...before this escalates any further I think I'll let you and Tessa work out your problems." I made for the Gym as Tessa started to complain.

"B-but that mean lizard hates me! We can't get along!"

"...Bitch..." Rena wasn't trying hard enough to say this quietly.

"Shut it you overfed reptile." Rena took a step forward.

"Try me. I'll tame you, mutt." They both growled at each other as I sigh.

"Look, just go to the gym. I don't want to demo––" I hear my phone ring. I retreat a bit to take the call.

"Evan..." Hatcher already. "I take it your guests are feeling at home now?" I glance at my impending doom standing near the stairs to the gym.

"Did you know about Rena?" There was a brief pause.

"Oh by the way there is one last renovation heading your way. Be a dear a distract your guests while its underway..." She intentionally didn't answer my question. That meant a few things. I hang up before the stress makes my recovery period and Rena are already heading downstairs. I hear the renovation team at my door and I hurry to let them in. "Lock up when you leave." I tell them as I rush downstairs.

Luckily they hadn't started yet. They just eyed each other for a moment. I guess they were waiting for me to referee. I look at Tessa and sigh. I pull her to the side and whisper to her. "Was she strong?" They had obviously already fought before I returned from the hospital.

"She can kill me easily..." Tessa muttered darkly.

"...I have to thank you." I could feel how hard she'd been holding back. She must have held back even as they fought earlier. I know Tessa and Rena well enough to know that if they both fought in earnest it'd be a calamity. Tessa did me a favor and dialed it down so the damage would be minimal.

"For what?" She asked me, she was definitely tired. Rena is a handful to deal with, even verbally. I quickly kiss her and feel all her tenseness vanish. I don't know why but she seemed rejuvenated.

"For holding back. Now make her acknowledge you." From what I know of Rena, she appreciates strength. It doesn't matter if Tessa can't win, as long as she proves herself strong then Rena would at least behave a bit more.

"You can make love later. We're fighting, now!" I don't know exactly how much stronger Rena was now but I know Tessa can do it. "Alright, already!" Tessa said, a smile plastered to her face despite the situation.

"I think we've done enough talking..." I raise my hand and look at the both of them. "The rules are don't kill or severely injury. First one to render the other unable to fight wins." I'm glad Tessa was still smiling, it unnerved Rena. I brought my hand down in a swift chop. "Begin!"

It was almost over at the first blow. Rena is faster and stronger. She immediately rushed forward and punched Tess hard. Tess was forced back nearly ten feet by the blow and she seemed to be bleeding from a corner of her mouth. I clench my hand and force myself not to interfere. I watch as Tess nearly topples, only to regain her footing.

"That...hurt..." She said, obviously dazed.

"Weak." Rena said as she lunged forward for another attack.

This is where the tables turned. Tessa let herself fall to the side as if losing consciousness and Rena seemed startled. She redirected her attack as she saw her victory was imminent and that left her open. Tessa recovered mid fall and ducked under Rena's attack. It took a lot of power to do it but she tossed Rena over her. The dragon was to startled to counter appropriately. She hit the ground as she tried to extend her wings. Tessa pounced and began to pummel her at full strength. Her attacks now were heavy, not the light little blows from earlier. This time she meant it.

I saw Tessa go into a fury and she lost it. She was totally berserk. The blows themselves did little to Rena. I know just how much she can take. But the speed and grouping of the blows caused serious damage. After the twenty seconds of Tessa being on top she was knocked off by a single blow. I barely saw Tessa move with the blow to minimize the damage. Rena leapt to her feet with blood flowing from her nose.

"You little––" She charged straight at Tessa, hoping to grapple, only to have her face connect with Tessa's feet, hind paws.

It was an impressive dropkick. Rena's legs flew up from under her as they both fell to the ground. They rolled away from each other and now bared their claws and fangs. I'd have to step in soon, they might accidentally kill each other. I waited and watched as they lunged at one another. I hardly ever saw Tessa this fierce, the one time I can clearly remember is when she took a bottle for me. It surprised me to see Tessa land her blow to the same spot she had been attack while Rena's attack just barely missed. After another blow to the face Rena seems to wobble and Tessa grabs her horns. Before she can grab Tessa she gets viciously kicked in the gut as Tessa uses her horns to her advantage. The blow winded Rena and left another opening for a second attack, a knee to the face. This was definitely taking its toll on Rena. She was wobbling to much.

"I...tire of this." Tessa growls as Rena suddenly straightens. I bit into my hand as the scene unfolds. With a swift spin Rena smacks Tessa away with her tail. Its a hard blow and Tessa hits the ground. She's struggling to her feet after the blow as Rena stands over her.

"You're a hundred years to early for this!" Rena yells as she raises her foot to stomp on Tessa. I rush forward now, genuinely concerned. I feel the thud even from ten feet away.

"Ow..." Tessa mutters as some specialists treat her. "Easy now." She bruised her ribs pretty hard. I send the specialists away as I look at my wife. She was bruised and had a few cuts but nothing to serious. I was told she'd probably recover in a few days. Rena watched us cooly from the kitchen. Her nose had finally stopped bleeding.

She had a few claw wounds on her wings and one of her fangs had bitten into her lip. In a strange coincidence she had also dislocated one of her arms. Thing was, after being tended to by a specialist it was completely healed. Most of her injuries would be gone tomorrow. "Don't complain to much, I did show you mercy." Tessa scoffs.

"Please, you were like a cornered beast." I sigh inwardly as they began to argue. Though there was none of the previous hostility.

Tessa had a ferocious nature as a Hellhound, she was protective of me and her own personality often made her stubborn. Rena was a dragon, every other species was beneath them. They did what they wanted to without consequence. She herself was a tyrant in some ways, a bit domineering, a bit mean in her manner of speech, even cold and distant at times. But when she acknowledged you it was different. Asides from an occasional urge to fight she would treat you with respect and consider your words. She also would speak as if you were equals. This little verbal bout felt more like sisters arguing for the sake of the argument.

After a while they were sitting next to each other, continuing to banter with each other as I head into the kitchen. Things might not be so bad now... I feel a dangerous intent aimed at me as a sharp pain strikes the back of one of my legs. I reach down and pluck a needle, a creature's needle. I glance down the hall towards the rooms and see a shadow disappear into one of the rooms. I had a bad feeling about this, especially since I was getting so hot. It was around then that noticed what was happening.

I bow a bit as the problem started. "Evan?" Rena asks as she notices something wrong.

"I...I'm fine." I lie as I hurry to my room. "What's wrong hon?" Tessa asked as she approached me.

She reached for me only to be stopped by Rena. Rena plucked the needle from my hand in an instant. "That...manticore...bitch..." If I didn't have my problem right now I might have been impressed with how in sync the two of them were.

I continue towards my room as Rena begins to explain. "This will be rough for him. Manticore poison causes––" I shut the door behind me and dash to my bathroom. It was becoming difficult to move. My vision swam as I strip in a rush and expose my problem. I didn't know I could get this hard. It was uncomfortable to even walk because every slight motion caused me to feel stimulation.

This was a hellish torture that I needed to take care of. I took short steps towards the shower, a cold rinse should help. "EVAN!" Tessa throws my door open causing me to jump. That jump nearly finished me.

My legs went like gelatin and I collapsed to the floor in an even more vulnerable state. "..." Tessa stared wide eyed at my penis as it stood tall. "D...Don't to––" She gently wrapped her hand around my length. I lost it then.

I arched on the floor as I squirted all over her. I felt waves of pleasure wash over my body and the heat continued. "...!" Tessa stood stiffly and went to my shower. I was reeling a bit from the intense sensation as she started the shower.

"Tessa...Tess...I'm sorry...about that." I felt embarrassed at having done that to her. She stepped into my shower and cleaned herself. I was trying to recover from the floor without cumming when she approached me.

She roughly lifted me up to my feet, nearly making me climax again. "You must be suffering so...much...now..." She was blushing furiously as she ogled my penis.

"W-wait, we can't..." We had two guests we had to consider.

"Don't worry, relax." She showed me her slit and how wet it was. She took my hand and slowly guided me to the shower. She began to kiss me longingly and rub herself. I forcible separate from her as she tries to take me inside her.

"Wait––"

"I can't." She gripped me hard and made me cum. As the water washed away any traces I push her away.

"J-just hear me out..." I blush furiously as I continue. "U...Under the sink here...in the bag..." She dashes there and back with a condom.

Her tail wagged as she tore it open. "I...I should be able to do it myself..." She put the condom in her mouth and pinned my arms to my side. She dropped to her knees and admired my rod up close.

"W-wait!" She took my penis into her mouth. I felt the condom stretch over my length and I came. Tessa stayed firm as my spasm continued. She pulled away and smiled up at me. "Ready now?" I nod, I nod very fast.

After some fun in the shower, enough to work the poison out of my system, for the most part, she lead me back to my bed. Well, that changed. It seemed like our rooms had become one big room now. We would even have to share the humongous bed. Since I was still out of it Tessa took the lead and pushed me down onto it. She had another condom ready and prepared me.

"Its...a shame really..." She said as she straddled me. I felt her warmth permeate into my length. "I wouldn't mind having your child." That one line made me snap.

I pulled her down on my entire length and made her gasp sharply. She then began bouncing on me, taking my entire length and pull it out. Repeating the process with such speed and ferocity that I felt my arm start to hurt again.

Yet I didn't care, I was to busy with Tess.

She laid down on top of me and continued to pump and gyrate. "Yes! YESSS!" She yelled into my ear as we continued. With my endurance back to normal I was able to let her enjoy a nice long ride. All the while we didn't notice the two peepers. Or how much use Tessa's camera was having.

"Thank you for letting me get those." The manticore said as she regard Rena.

"I'm going to be getting off to these pictures for days." The dragon just looked down.

"..."

"Oh, fine, I'll let you tie me up again." Rena didn't move at all.

The manticore looked up at her and saw something surprising. "..." Rena was blushing furiously. "T-t-that...was sex..." The manticore gently put down the camera.

"Yes. Yes indeed." She then began undressing. "That's sex between a man and a woman." She leapt at the distracted dragon.

"And this is what sex between two women is." Before Rena could toss her away and break a few bones the manticore stuck her hand down Rena's pants.

"Oh...Oh oh...OH!" The manticore said as she admired Rena's body. "Amazing, only from watching." Rena shook with tears in her eyes. The manticore pulled her close and let her look back inside the large room.

"You like that, don't you. You want that?" Rena just trembled as the manticore continued. Her mouth kissing Rena's neck, her hands working her body.

"Just watch and enjoy. Look at that man go. He's like a fierce warrior." Rena watched in rapt awe as some drool oozed down from her mouth. "One day we'll both try that thing out..." The manticore laughed.

"I..." Rena started. "Oh, are you going to talk dirty now? Does that man's cock going into the bitch turn you on? Come on, tell me what you desire..." Rena slammed the manticore back into a wall.

"You little worm." Rena hissed as she fixed her clothes. "I think I have to teach you a lesson. No dinner for you..." Rena then gripped the manticore's neck hard and dragged her away.

"Ah, h-hi. My name is Rory. I'm bi, my preferences are those with," She glanced down at my pants and then at Tessa's chest, "With great assets." She licked her lips.

"Behave." Rena said as she pulled a bit on the rope binding her.

"R-right!...A-anyway. I have to apologize. I've been peeping on you guys ever since I heard I was going to be staying with you. Um, sorry and please forgive me." I guess this is one way of starting the morning.

Having a manticore presented to you while she was tied up and apologize for peeping. Its not the best introduction but considering Tessa's and Rena's introductions this was welcomed. "Um...yeah, just please behave."

I give Rory a light lecture before telling her the rules. "Now, that solves my issues with you..." I glance at Tessa who has had this...look ever since we started this conversation.

"Evan, leave me with her. I have somethings I need to work out with her..." I didn't pick up any murderous intent.

Rena sighs and drags me away as Tessa stays in the room with Rory. "H-hey where are we going?" Rena pulled me towards the door.

"She'll be a while, show me around."

"So you're the one that stuck him with a needle?" Rory nods fearfully. "I'll have to repay you for that..." Tessa readies her claws as Rory shuts her eyes.

There was a snap and Rory was let go. "Eh." Rory looks at the loose lengths of rope and is suddenly embraced by Tessa. "Thank you. With your help I'm sure he'll have a child within the year."

"Eh." The manticore looked on, a bit confused.

"I was sure he would have restricted how much we slept because we had guest here. With you he'll do it whether he wants to or not." Tessa's tail is wagging back and forth in a blur.

"Er...Right, I guess I can help with that...But...how about in exchange...you listen to this." Tessa went from happy to frustrated in an instant as she heard the request.

"I...I can't..."

"Of course you can." Rory assured Tessa.

"This is something you have to consider because its probably happening to that dragon. Me, probably not going to happen." She smiled.

"Though I would like to watch him have at it..." Tessa shook a bit.

"I...I don't like that idea..." Rory smiled.

"Think about it big sis. He'll be happier in the end..." Tessa swallowed dryly at the notion. "Big...sis?" Tessa put those two words together and howled.

"Oh no! How could I forget!" Tessa walked about in a panic. "W-what's wrong big sis?" Rory asked. Tessa just continued her pacing. Trouble was always on the horizon.

"That's the café...That's the park...BUILDING!" My feet nearly hit the skyscraper as we flew by.

"Calm yourself. Consider yourself privileged to be flying in my grasp." I found it to be taking years off my life with all the near misses we've been having.

"Why can't we just walk around, you'll enjoy it more." She scoffs before letting me go. "S-SHHHHIIII––" She catches me mid free fall.

"I don't want to, that's why." I sigh inwardly as we fly around the area. We've already made twelve laps and I was getting sore from being carried. I suppose this is as good a time as any to ask her.

"Rena, why do you want to settle the score with me?" She gave me a lazy answer.

"Because I feel like it. Besides, do you think I like losing?" Fair point actually, given her personality.

"No, I don't think you like losing at all. Airplane by the way." She dives a bit to avoid it.

"Its just that you really should just move on."

"Trying to talk you're way out of this now. I guess I should have pretended to be a lowly lizard for a bit longer." I sigh.

"That's not it...I'd like to not fight one of my guests." My job was the appropriate time for battle. I prefer it if my home life went undisturbed as much as possible now.

"...Are you going soft on me?" Rena asked as she looked at me. "I haven't really changed, you just only ever saw that part of me."

We always met each other and fought, we've talked only after the third encounter. "You seem so different..." Rena mutters as we head back home.

She glides slowly and carefully. "I guess I only want that aggressive side of you. Who else can I fight with?"

She seemed to slowly lose her energy as the thought settled in her mind. "I'll fight you this last time. I hope that afterwards you'll be at ease." She glided on for a little while longer.

"I really want to drop you, just to make you want to fight me."

"Please don't. I have to make us lunch..." I saw the house grow nearer as she descended.

"Do you like it here?" I ask her.

"What, no. There's a severe lack in treasure."

"No, I mean this world. For you to visit this place so persistently you must have some connection here." Rena just stayed quiet. Right up until we entered my house.

"A...ah..." Rory was bound and gagged on the couch.

"Rory, what happened?"

"Don't touch her." Rena said. Tessa walked towards us, she looked really pissed of.

Now then..." She taped a piece of paper to Rory's forehead.

I am a pervert. I am a Sexual Deviant. I will not bother big sister anymore. I won't touch people without consent.

"Tess...Did something happen?" Tessa smiled a smile that sent chills down my back. "No. Nothing happened at all."

I left it at that and went towards the kitchen. I began preparing food for my carnivorous guests. I also prepared a salad for my meal. "..."

I hear some light moaning from the TV and see that soap opera again. Tessa and Rena were sitting next to each other, conversing over the show while Rory laid on the ground. I guess that this was my life now.

At least I don't think I'll be getting hurt anytime soon. As I set the table Tessa comes and pulls me away for a moment. "E-Evan. I...have something I need to confess to you." She seemed really nervous about this. I smile and take her hand, paw, in my hand.

"Relax, it can't be that bad." She fidgeted a bit before telling me. "W-when I came here...I may have left without my family's consent and––"

"Oh, I was already told about that." She stares at me blankly.

"Y-yeah. A coworker told me when I was having a commitment...crisis." She looks down at her feet for a moment.

"No, its fine. If you hadn't done what you did we would never have met. And we," I take her into an embrace.

"Would never have been." She hugged me back.

"Thank you...I...I guess I should call them before they cause an incident." I give her a quick kiss to rally her strength. "That's right. I'll give Hatcher a call and we'll see about getting in touch with your family." How naive I was. This was the beginning of a very bad time for Tessa.

That night I enter my room and actually take in what the renovations had done. "T-the wall..." It wasn't my sex crazed mind yesterday. They really had made Tessa's room one with mine. I was definitely going to lose sleep because of this. Especially since we'd have to share the large bed.

My only hope would be to sleep fast and heavily. I consider sleeping in pajamas but its June. I strip to my boxers and turn hop into my new bed. I quickly hid under the thinnest sheet and cast off the others. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best, which oddly happened. Five minutes or so before Tessa had even gotten into the room I was out like a light. Tessa didn't bother me since she saw I was asleep.

At least not for an hour or two. I'm gently woken up to a dark room, Tessa's fire flickers a bit. My eyes adjust to the dark as I sit up. "What's wrong, Tess?" I stare wide eyed.

I had to. I will start off by saying that I've grown accustomed to seeing Tessa naked, she's naked almost every day. But tonight was a different experience. I was surprised by how...arousing she could be with just a lace negligee on. She just left me gawking as she gave me a nice show. She showed me all angles, almost dancing as she showed off her nightwear.

"I'm guessing you like it." She says as she pats the noticeable bump under the sheets. Damn it penis.

Going back to her guess, I respond with a vigorous nod. "Good, now the real issue at hand." She climbed on top of me and began to run her paws over me. "I had a lot of fun yesterday...Though I don't really like it that you had to be under the effects of a drug to go wild."

She leaned in close and whispered into my ear. "So, I'll just let you take the initiative." And like that she got off me and settled under the sheets.

"E...Eh?" She really wasn't going to do anything. I would have been proud if I wasn't hard at the moment. Tessa's tail brushed against my leg and thigh to show me she was awake and waiting. I held out for ten minutes.

"..." I quietly spoon with Tessa, feeling her ass against my member. "Oh, still so hard." She said as she fooled around with my body. I embrace her from behind, one hand fondling her breast, the other useless.

"What happened to Mr. No-Fun?" She said playfully. I was blushing fiercely as I just stay in that position, embracing her. "What, aren't you at least going to rub you cock against my ass?" She was really expecting me to go wild.

"...You know, its nice to just spend the night with the person you care about. Not doing anything, just being there..." I tell her as I slowly close my eyes and try to calm down. It was hard enough not doing anything to her now. It looked like I might have succeeded if Tessa didn't grow impatient.

"..." She began to rub her butt against my manhood, tantalizing it with an occasional flick of the tail. "H-Hey––"

"Are you dense?" She asked out of the blue. "You're a very...healthy," She stuck a hand into my boxers.

"Man, yet you don't want to fuck, even if I'm more than ready. What exactly goes on in your head?" Its a bit embarrassing, having this type of conversation.

"I...I'm just not use to this. I've always learned self restraint and how bad I am at it at times. In a way, this is the strangest thing I have experienced." Tessa seemed to mull it over for a bit.

"I think I get it now. But you know the best way to overcome this," She squeezed me a bit. "Its by doing it, growing accustomed to it." I was surprised that I had lost my will to resist much more.

I remember having more willpower when she first arrived. "Ah, forget it." I turn Tessa a bit and give her a loving kiss.

"Ah, perfect." She said as she pulls away briefly. I bring her in for a deep kiss and slowly feel my reason escape me. The world goes red, or pink and my memory is spotty from then on. I must have gone wild then.

After the deep kiss Tessa is even more ready to go. "Are you ready now?" She asks as I smile. I pull her on top of me and continue kissing her. When we separated this time she forcible removed my boxers and positioned herself in advance.

"Sorry if I'm taking the initiative now. But I really want this." I pull her down onto my length, making us both feel really good. "AH! T-that was good." I begin kissing her again as I move my hips.

"T-this ish gwreat!" She talked around my tongue as she began losing control. She pinned me down and began moving vigorously.

"Much better, much better than yesterday." She said with a wide, one to match mine. I interlock my fingers with hers and she continued.

"I––I Love it!" She exclaimed loudly. I pulled her back towards me to keep her quiet. She violates my mouth with hers and her moans are stifled that way. When she finally settles a bit I begin to whisper things into her ears.

Can't recall any of them, except the last one after we had been going at it for a while. "I love you." It was as if a magic word was said and her intense movements took on a whole new level of ferocity.

"Cumming..." She said into the pillow as she continued to shake and pump her hips. "Together! Let's do it together!" She said as she began kissing me. With what little reason I had I remember trying to separate from her, to avoid doing it inside. She seemed to slow as we both reached our limits.

"Inside...please inside..." She begged of me. I was already straining as it was. "...O...K..." The okay escape my mouth as Tessa plunges my penis inside of her with her insides tightening around me to deliver a new stimulation. I feel the tip push through something and a sucking force like a vacuum prompted my climax, along with hers.

I'm glad the others had rooms further down the hall, we must have made quite the disturbance. As we lay panting Tessa begins to speak. "My...deepest part...Can't give up yet..." She seemed to gain more energy and continued to work my rod for hours. I'm not sure what type of luck she has since she still couldn't get pregnant.

Post Evan's Recovery

I've finally been able to recover from my injury, much to everyones joy. I decided to prepare something special now that I've recovered. Rena decided to help out. "Why am I not surprised that you can cook." She chuckles.

"Such a simple skill as this is nothing. Remember I'm the dragon you managed to piss off enough to hunt around for you." Her help was greatly appreciated, especially since I met a new problem soon as we set the table.

"Alright dinner's ready." I call to the others from the living room. Tessa rushes out enthusiastically. Naked and unashamed of it, I guess she got comfortable with our guests. "Yeah!" She exclaimed as she saw the variety of food and drink.

She quickly hugged me and went to join Rena and congratulate her on two weeks of co-habitation. "Rory. Hurry up unless you want these two to eat your share." I got two glares for that comment.

"Coming!" I felt a hint of something as she said that. I head towards the table and prepare her a plate. "Geez, what's taking you so long–––" I nearly drop the plate of food.

It seems Tessa isn't the only one who got use to those around her. I watch as Rory lazily makes her way towards the table, completely naked. It took two glances, I mean seconds, for me to look away. "Ah, thank you!" She happily pressed her bust against me as she snatched her plate away. Didn't think someone else could match my wife's size. Tessa seemed to find Rory naked completely normal.

Which was troublesome for me in many ways. The only one who noticed my discomfort was Rena, but she found it amusing and had a grin the whole time. To make a long, uncomfortable, story short Tessa seemed to realize it in the end. A quick glance at me and a feel under the table confirmed it, to which she blushed.

"R-Rory, aren't you cold like that?" She asked. "Me, nah! Actually its been a bit to warm around here for me." She leaned back, as if to show her breast off right in front of me. "I'm glad that no one minds me being a bit indecent. Especially to you big sis, thanks for giving me your permission." I give a glance at the nervous Tessa.

She gave a weak smile. We would have words. We would definitely have words. I clear my throat as the meal came to a close. "Well, it may be a bit early to celebrate but its been somewhat fun having you all here. Congratulations on a successful two weeks."

Beer cans met my glass of water for an impromptu cheers. "I hope you all can enjoy your stay for a while longer." The girls continue drinking as I head downstairs.

I test out my arm. It felt fine now, a bit warm and sensitive here and there though. I found a punching bag and went at it. After ten minutes I had completely destuffed it. I suppose my arm was in woking order now. "I thought you might come here." I turn to see Rena approach. She seemed unfazed by the amount of alcohol she had drunk.

"If we're talking about predictability I can say the same about you." I open and close my hand. "Despite how standoffish you are at times you are a very nice person." She seemed to have been caught off guard by my compliment. "W-where is this coming from?" She asked as she looked away a bit. "Its just a thought. I can understand that you want to beat me, I'm glad that you followed me here." I suppose now is as good a time as any to settle that score.

"Do you want to settle it now?" She seemed to refocus as I ask that. She then looks down at her feet and fidgets a bit. "...I...I would like it a lot if you would go all out with me." She unfurled her wings and showed me her claws. "I would like to beat you this one time, to finally settle this." I nod in understanding.

I would actually need to go all out so I wasn't holding back either. I take out the only knife I had on my person and open my wrist. A generous amount of blood came out and shocked Rena. "Don't be alarmed. It'll heal quickly." I lap at my flowing blood. I drank a generous amount. My vision went hazy and the thought of battle excited me even more.

Then I drank even more blood, soon the violent bloodlust was washed away and cooled as something else took its place. Suddenly everything was so simple. Monsters and people are not different at all. They are as significant as stones and insects. There was little value in their lives and there was even less value in mine. This is what I was born for. My wound seals shut immediately as a slight stinging starts in my eyes.

"Alright. I'm ready." I've hardly been able to achieve this level of calm before. It was slightly disturbing.

"Now let's begin." I say in a monotone voice as we charge at each other. Rena gave a ferocious roar and launched a punch at me. I matched it with my own and saw blood fly when we connected.

"R-Rory! S-stop. I only want Evan to dooo..oooh...ahhh..." Rory finished teasing a drunk Tessa as she felt the floor shake. It had begun. "R-Rory!" Tessa's aggressive nature came out. Suddenly Tessa was roughly fondling Rory's body.

"Ah...I guess this is fine as well..." Rory said a bit uninterested as she heard the sounds of fighting from below. Tessa continued to violate Rory until a thought occurred to her drunken mind. "Where's the lizard?" She asked.

Rory just gave a slight smile. "She went to fix something big sis. We better finish up before she gets back. So...if you really want to rock my world..." She forcefully pushed Tessa's head down towards her crotch.

"I'd like it if you started here and worked you way up."

"Ha...ah...ha..." My right arm was useless now. I could see the bone sticking out of it. "Troublesome." I mutter as I push the bone back in place to heal. "Hey, are you going to last much longer?" Rena was also breathing heavily as she held her side.

"I can last longer than you..." She said unconvincingly. "Stop bantering and show me that you can." I rush her stop a few feet away. Her tail swept the ground in front of me as she fell for my feint.

With my good arm I grab her by the throat and toss her at a wall. She stops herself short and roars, fire spewing from her mouth. I dash through the intense flame and ready myself. My fist slams hard into her already injured side and nearly floors her. Nearly. I pat away at the flames that had caught on me, I ignored the burns all over me as well as I went to finish this.

"One blow. I'm growing tired." She nods and stands firmly. "Its your funeral! She says as she punches me. The impact sure is strong. It sent me back fifteen feet and straight into a wall. My ribcage had collapsed and I suffered nearly lethal internal injuries. I coughed up blood and unstuck myself from the wall. "That..." I spew a little blood. "Was your last chance." She looked shocked as I stood firmly. I felt my body heal itself, my ribcage repair and my organs returned to how they should.

"This is my win." I say as I charge, using all my strength in the single instance of impact. I spun behind her and strike her weak point, a single backwards scale under one of her wings. This was a deadly chance, if I didn't strike it hard enough she would go on a rampage. I remember that instance well. Upon impact the flesh from my knuckles was torn away and my bones were pulverized. From the wrist to about my elbow I had severe bone breaks and my upper arm had pieces of bone sticking out as well. In that one blow I had destroyed my arm, but I had done it.

Rena stumbled back, her eyes unfocused and she dropped to one knee. "I...I concede..." She says as she trembles. I look at the remains of my arm, the pulverized bone was already taking shape again. The sharp pain below my elbow also indicated that my bones and flesh were knitting themselves together again. I pushed some bones back into place as my arm slowly took form again. It took about half an hour, twice as long as our match.

I was still suffering immense pain but my current state I was oblivious to it. "Satisfied?" I ask Rena. "Y-yes...Very..." She slowly stood and rubbed her back.

"Good, then would you mind..." Strength leaves my body. She catches me as I fall. "Hey, just how far did you push yourself." I give a slight smile.

"Not nearly as far as you think. I just...need energy and rest..." Or else I'd be in a worse condition than this fight could leave me in. "I'll bring you––" A black streak rushed through and knocked her down. Tessa held me in her arms as she growled.

"You...You..." I could feel the murderous intent she was giving off. She would seriously try to murder Rena if this didn't stop now. I didn't like it but I expended myself a bit more. "Easy now Tessa." I say as I stand on my own.

"This was something we've intended to do once I was fully healed." Tessa calms a bit. "But she––" "No buts about it. Rena!" I look over were she was standing, looking quite a bit dejected. "Y-yes."

"I suppose you intended this before hand but would you give me some of your blood." She looks at me for a moment before nodding slightly. "Good, dragon blood has strong restorative properties when taken properly. As its is I can recover quickly with just a drop." A single drop filled to the brim with demonic energy. She walked over with her head bowed and I saw her dab at a trickle of blood from her mouth. She offered me the drop on the tip of her claw and I gladly took it.

This would definitely aid my recovery. As it was I could already feel my current state prolong due to the dragon blood. "Its just enough." I bow to her. "I thank you for you're kindness."

"What the hell! This many predicted missions. There is no way the SP alone can handle it." Hatcher says as she reviews some documents that Mike handed her. "Yes, I know. Which is why we really need Evan to be out there. Its going to be a busy week." Mike says as he reviews more files. "Shit, we really do have call both of them in." He says as the problems multiple before his eyes.

 **A/N–––I don't condone violence unless necessary. Also what did you think? I rushed this chapter since I prioritized my other work but I hope it came out alright.**


End file.
